Blow the Candles Out
by princess xica
Summary: FINISHED It's Chloe's birthday and everyone gets in on the celebration....A fun little ClarkChloe fic with all the other characters thrown in for good measure.
1. A Night Full of Promise

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mari, everything else belongs to some very rich men who don't understand that the Chlark is what makes the Smallville world go round. Enjoy

***** To those who first read this story when it was entitled "Birthday" this is pretty much the same story. There were just some issues with the characters (namely my "Mary Sue-esque" original character) that I felt needed changing. And I'd always intended on changing the title. I haven't changed any plot points and I am feverishly working to finish the fourth chapter. I hope you continue to like the story, and as always please read and review.

Why? What demonic spirit had convinced Chloe to agree to a birthday party in her honor? As she heard the doorbell ring followed by loud impatient knocks on the door she remembered. Devil, thy name is Mari. 

Throwing the pile of shirts she had pulled from her closet on her bed in disgust Chloe ran out of her room and down the stairs to confront her nemesis. She pulled open the door and there she was, Mari Wesley in all her glory. She was petite with brown eyes (currently residing under gray contacts) and dark hair sprinkled with blond highlights that cascaded down over her shoulders. From there on there was the full hips and don't even get Chloe started on her butt. Chloe hated Mari's butt. It was happy and round while Chloe's, in her opinion, was just plain 'ol big despite Mari's endless lectures about how Chloe should embrace her "ghetto booty" whatever the hell that was. 

And as much as Chloe wanted to hate the girl she simply couldn't. Mari was under most circumstances full of love and devotion, until you crossed her, and then she could turn into a serious bitch on wheels and it was with that in mind that Chloe had agreed to let Mari throw her a birthday bash at her house. 

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Mari asked, a little more than a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not going" Chloe whined, closing the door.

"The hell you're not. Chloe how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing wrong with a gathering of your friends in your honor? And if you're going to bother with all that there might as well be food, music and," Mari's eyes glistened with excitement, "presents". 

In spite of her foul mood Chloe laughed at her friend. While it was true that Mari's was one of the wealthier families in Smallville, Mari was always up for a present. You could give her a box of Ramen noodles wrapped up in pretty paper and a bow and she would covet it like you'd given her the hope diamond. 

"Besides, if you don't go a certain green eyed monstress might get to spend the evening bumping and grinding with a certain freakishly beautiful farm boy and I for one find that completely unacceptable". 

A shudder went through Chloe as the vision of Clark and Lana slow dancing played in slow mo in her head. It was just so damn clichéd, her pining away for the boy who was in love with Ms. Perfect, but for Clark Kent she would sacrifice that small portion of her dignity and pride. 

"Mari I know that you're all psyched about hooking me and Clark up, but why do you hate Lana Lang so much?" Chloe asked.

For a moment Mari seemed to consider the question, as if she'd never even pondered the concept before. "Well, call it professional jealousy if you will", Mari finally responded and Chloe stared at her blankly. Mari sighed and continued, "Listen Chlo, in case you hadn't noticed I'm a bit of an attention hog and for some reason that I can't wrap my head around everyone around here is stuck in some kind of vile worship of Lana Lang. As far as I'm concerned she's just as self centered and vain as everyone else but she holds herself as if she's above all that and it makes me sick. Especially" she paused dramatically for emphasis and Chloe had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "when she uses that crap for evil". 

"Evil? Okay Mari you've completely lost me" Chloe said laughing.

Mari rolled her eyes and headed towards the stairs, "Guys, Chloe. She gave Whitney the run around until he left for the marines and then she dumped the poor bastard via a video 'Dear John" letter that was otherwise filled with well wishes from all his friends. And the worst part of it all is that she is driving my Clark absolutely insane. Unrequited love is so last millennium. Either she wants him or she doesn't, how hard is that? But no, she's just a big stupid tease and I hate her" Mari whined the last part and Chloe resisted the urge to comment on her resemblance to a five year old at that moment. 

"But you my dear Chloe" Mari said as she reached the top of the stairs, "are exactly what my poor Clarkie needs. Not that lousy succubus Lana. And this" Mari paused as she surveyed the wreck that had become Chloe's room, "is an absolute disaster. You sure spent a lot of energy deciding what to wear to a party you supposedly aren't going to" she said pointedly and Chloe raised her hands in defeat. 

"Luckily I come prepared for such situations" Mari smiled and dashed out of the room, shouting an "I'll be right back" over her shoulder. Chloe cleared a spot on her bed and sat down. Her mind immediately switched to her favorite topic, Clark Kent. She pictured him standing before her, towering over her. Her mind's eye starting at his dark curly hair and traveling down to his pouty lips curled up into a smile just for her, down and over the broad shoulder and pecs because if she lingered there she'd never go any further, and what is this? A strong, impossibly long fingered hand reaching out towards her, taking her hand, tiny and delicate by comparison. She was getting to her favorite part, the part where he pulled her in close and whispered that she was the only one for him. And she forgave him, why on earth wouldn't she, and he smiled and everything was all right with the world. Clark's eyes turned serious, he bent his head down, and his eyelashes fluttered to a close. He leaned in close, closer, and then…

"Happy Birthday!" Mari screamed, tossing a huge box wrapped in some kind of reflective paper drowning in bows and curled ribbon in Chloe's lap. Chloe stared at it as if it were some kind of foreign object, where the hell did this come from and what happened to Clark?

" I was going to wait and give it to you as a proper present, but seeing as how your situation has taken a predictable turn to hopeless I figured a little intervention on my part could be forgiven" Mari said, practically beside herself with pleasure.

Chloe slowly gained her grasp on reality and stared at the box. "Wow" she managed out weakly and slowly began to tear off enough wrapping to stock a Hallmark franchise. She lifted off the lid of the box and pulled away a layer of tissue paper to reveal, quite simply, the most beautiful outfit she'd ever seen. "Mari it's beautiful," she said sincerely.

"No Chloe" Mari said seriously, "its just a pile of fabric that's only as beautiful as the person who wears it". 

Fighting back uncharacteristic tears Chloe reached out and embraced her friend. "Is this going to work?" she whispered.

"There's only one way to find out", Mari said releasing her friend. "Now that's enough mushy stuff. I can't have people think I'm loosing my edge. I'm going to go back to my house to finish the final prep work and you need to get ready. You don't want to keep Clark waiting when he gets here".

"What?" Chloe screamed.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that little detail?" Mari asked coyly. "Consider it a bonus birthday gift. What could be better than a personal escort to your own party by none other than prince charming himself?" Chloe searched for words but for once she was completely speechless. "I'll take your silence as a thank you and bid you farewell". Chloe could only stare on in shock as Mari sauntered towards her bedroom door. "Clark will be here at 9:00. I'll let myself out" she called over her shoulder. 

Chloe reclaimed her position on her bed and sat silently. She'd been grasping at chances to be alone with Clark practically since the day she met him and now the opportunity was staring her in the face and she was…terrified. But she couldn't really understand why. She'd been in Clark's truck, ate dinner with his family, hell she'd even spent the night in his barn, but this was different. She wondered just how much Mari had told him, had he finally recognized his feelings for her? But she quickly put the thought out of her head. When it came to things like emotions Clark was about as distant as it got. 

Shaking her head she reached inside the box holding what apparently she was going to wear tonight. Mari had really outdone herself this time. Chloe felt truly lucky to have such good friends. "Tonight will be fun"', she said to herself. Noting the time Chloe quickly grabbed her bathrobe and stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower. 

******************************

"Pete godammit quit sucking up all the helium and help me with this banner!" Mari yelled, teetering on the edge of a ladder, which she had unwisely climbed while wearing four-inch heels. 

"Yes ma'am!" Pete replied sounding like a Chipette on speed. He quickly grabbed the other end of the paper and scurried up the ladder placed on the other side of the doorway, securing into place with tape. "Are we done now?" he asked, his voice deepening to that of a prepubescent boy. 

"Thankfully, yes" Mari replied, reaching out a hand which Pete took gently as he helped her down the ladder. "We just have to do the final supply check, if you'll follow me", Mari said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"How many people are you expecting at this thing Mari?" Pete asked incredulously as he stared at the mountains of food spread out on the counter. 

"I'm not sure, its not like I passed out fliers or anything, but you know how it is around here, you invite one person it's just like inviting the whole damn town. And I'd hate to be unprepared".

"And what exactly will there be to drink at this shindig?" Pete asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

"While I find it completely reprehensible to cater to the alcoholic needs of the hicks in this town, yes there will be some alcoholic beverages available".

"Alright!" Pete exclaimed clasping his hands together excitedly.

Mari rolled her eyes, "Well I'm glad to hear you're so excited Pete. Now all you need is this" Mari said handing Pete a large plastic container, "and you're all set".

"What's this for?" Pete asked. 

"Well it's for your job, silly".

"My job as what?"

"You will be facilitating our safe driver program. You will man the keg and play bartender but no one gets a drink until they give you their car keys which you will place in this for safe keeping", Mari said matter-of-factly. 

"Mari!" Pete whined, "I'll be here all night!"

"Nonsense Pete, free liquor NEVER lasts. By the time the party really gets swinging that keg will be nothing but foam and the sooner the better. The whole damn thing makes me nervous but far be it for me to deny the youth of Smallville their self-destructive rites of passage". 

"Are you done?" Pete asked. 

"Yes".

"Drink?"

"Definitely". 

Seconds later Pete handed her a large plastic cup brimming with contents unknown. Mari had lost count after three ingredients. "Bottoms up" he said cheerfully.

Mari eyed the cup suspiciously and took a sip. Her face scrunched up, but then relaxed. "Wow Pete this is pretty damn good, keep making 'em like this and you might have a career once that whole football thing doesn't pan out".

"Don't you mean _if_ the football thing doesn't work?"

"No".

"Damn, that's cold".

"The truth hurts".

"Whoa, did I walk in on an after school special?"

"Gee Clark nice of you to show up. It's not like we needed help decorating or anything" Mari huffed. 

"Don't mind her Clark, she's just a mean drunk".

"I'm not mean!"

"So you admit to being drunk".

"Clark!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist".

"Why is everybody always picking on me?" Mari pouted.

"Isn't that a song lyric?" Pete asked. 

"I don't know, I'll have to check my almanac of useless shit and get back to you" Mari snapped, taking a large sip of her drink. "Whoa Clark you look hot!" Mari's eyes wandered up and down Clark's tall frame taking in the dark denim pants, and the starched button down shirt that very nearly matched the color of his eyes. She hadn't been able to convince Clark to tuck in his shirt but now she was convinced that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. 

Pete cleared his throat, "Hey what am I chopped liver?" he asked good-naturedly.

"No of course not Pete, I think short ribs is a more apt description".

"Okay you guys stop it, we're supposed to be having fun" Clark interrupted.

"I'm having a great time", Mari said more to the bottom of her now empty cup than to anyone else. 

"So I see," Clark said taking the empty cup and tossing it in a garbage can. "You should slow down Mari, the party hasn't even started yet".

"Well who sounds like an after school special now?" Pete snarked. 

"Whatever I just want to make sure that everything is perfect tonight. Chloe deserves it". Clark said sincerely. "Where is she anyways?"

"Why she's at home silly" Mari said a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"When is she going to get here?"

"Probably pretty soon after you pick her up". 

"And when were you going to tell me that little detail?"

"I just did. She's expecting you in about half an hour. Why should the birthday girl have to chauffeur herself to her birthday party? Its uncivilized".

"I see your point but a little heads up when have been appreciated", Clark said as he started to run his fingers through his hair and sweeping nonexistent dust from his clothes.

"Clark you look great, well actually those bangs are rather unfortunate but then there's little we can do about that now". Mari said, sweeping the offending strands from Clark's forehead.

"Thanks" Clark said.

"Now if you gentleman will excuse me I have to go get dressed for the party".

"Get dressed? Mari you're wearing a mini-skirt and platform shoes what exactly do you plan on wearing?" Clark asked incredulously.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. See ya later boys."

Both men watched appreciatively as Mari bounded up the stairs. "That girl is 5 feet 2 inches of trouble", Pete said and Clark agreed. 

"Trouble is the least of it. Mari's great and all but she's a little intense. And kind of pushy if you ask me".

"Hey Clark don't go overanalyzing everything", Pete responded huffily. "How many people would go through all this trouble just to help you get off your butt and make a move on Chloe? She's just trying to be a good friend".

"Okay, okay I take it back. I do think its great that she's doing all this for Chloe, but-".

 "But what?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just a little nervous. I kinda wish I could have done this on my own terms".

"Clark you've been doing it on your own terms for years and all you've done is add to the list of reasons why Chloe should kick you to the curb".

Clark considered Pete's words, "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be a jerk to Mari for trying to help".

"Exactly Clark, and besides once she finally gives in to the Pete charm I would hate for there to be weirdness between all of us".

Clark rolled his eyes and laughed, "Sure Pete, whatever you say.  Well I suppose I should get on the road. It's not a good idea to keep Chloe waiting too long".

"In my opinion Clark" Pete said seriously, "I think you've kept her waiting too long already". 


	2. Get it Started

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mari, everything else belongs to some very rich men who don't understand that the Chlark is what makes the Smallville world go round. Enjoy.

***** To those who first read this story when it was entitled "Birthday" this is pretty much the same story. There were just some issues with the characters (namely my "Mary Sue" original character) that I felt needed changing. And I'd always intended on changing the title. I haven't changed any plot points and I am feverishly working to finish the fourth chapter. I hope you continue to like the story, and as always please read and review.

As Chloe checked her reflection in the mirror for the last time a wave of calm washed over her. All evening she'd been nervous and fidgety. It's taken her nearly twenty minutes to do her makeup because she couldn't stop shaking long enough to get her eyeliner on straight. _Tonight is just like any other night_, she told herself. Even if nothing happened between her and Clark she reminded herself that she was going to a party for her, given by people who loved her. It was enough to slow her heart down to a normal pace. 

Whatever did or didn't happen tonight would not change her; Clark was just a boy, regardless of what her overblown fantasies would have her believe. _And_, she thought as she gazed at her reflection appreciatively, _I look too damn hot to mope around all night_. Chloe noticed how the exquisite cream-colored slacks hugged her hips in just the right places, accentuating a taut midriff that never usually saw the light of day. She even loved how the chocolate brown of the tube top set off the last traces of her summer tan and the sheer embroidered panel at the bottom was just funky enough to be true Chloe. She looked great and now that her sanity had been restored she was ready to go. 

As if on cue she heard the gravel crunching in her driveway that signaled that Clark Kent had arrived. Chloe ran to her front window to sneak a peek and definitely enjoyed what she saw. Clark was standing next to his truck, as if he was frozen in place. It looked like he was even practicing how to greet her. Chloe let a giggle escape and let the curtain fall into place. She felt as if in that moment she had gained the upper hand. And she liked the feeling. A few seconds later she heard a heavy knock at her door followed by a much softer one. Taking a deep breath Chloe strode to the door and opened it. She was greeted by Clark's mega-watt smile. 

"Wow" Clark said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" Chloe said brazenly enjoying watching the color rise in Clark's cheeks.

Clark produced a large bouquet of roses from behind his back and it was Chloe's turn to blush. "Clark, they're beautiful," she said sincerely as she turned and headed towards the kitchen to find a vase. Unceremoniously dumping the silk flower arrangement on the kitchen table she quickly rinsed out the vase and filled it with cool water. She barely noticed that Clark had followed her and was sitting at the table watching her. She rummaged through the drawers searching for a pair of scissors to cut the stems off the flowers. Not finding one she settled for a large serrated knife.

"Chloe why don't you let me do that, you don't wanna get plant mucus all over your clothes", Clark said.

"Ummm, sure" Chloe replied, her earlier nervousness returning for an encore performance. 

Clark's hand gently brushed hers as he reached for the knife. She watched as he gently sliced off the ends of the roses, skillfully avoiding the sharp thorns. Chloe knew that had she been doing the cutting her hands would be a bloody mess. And she knew that Clark knew it too. Clark finished his task and put the flowers in the vase, arranging them nicely. "All done" he said proudly and something inside Chloe broke. Clark reached for a sponge to clean up the mess and Chloe put her hand over his. Clark looked down on her, his brilliant blue eyes questioning her. Chloe wasn't all together sure if she had an answer. 

"Chloe?" Clark said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Clark, I –", Chloe managed out before Clark bought his lips to her in a tender kiss. Clark pulled her close to him and Chloe snuggled into his embrace. Acknowledging Chloe's response Clark teased her mouth open, slipping his tongue inside. Chloe moaned in response and pressed her body up against Clark. The friction of their bodies sending a heat wave coursing through him both. Clark ripped his lips away from her and started a trail of kisses down her neck, whispering her name between kisses. "Chloe, Chloe" he said over and over. 

"Chloe?"

Chloe snapped to attention. She'd done it again. While she'd been fantasizing Clark had cleaned up the mess and was now looking at her as if she'd grown another head. 

'Sorry Clark" she said hoping that her blush was not as deep as it felt. "It must be the altitude making me loopy. I'm never wearing heels this high again", she said, laughing nervously, hoping that Clark would just drop it. 

"Well okay then" Clark said slowly. "I guess we should get going then?"

"Yeah" Chloe said a bit too cheerfully. "I'll just go get my purse".

Chloe scampered off towards the living room and Clark let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding in. All in all he felt that things were going well, but Chloe had thrown him off. They way she'd flirted with him we he first arrived had surprised but pleased him. 

"All ready" Chloe called from the front hall and Clark went to join her. 

The pair walked slowly out of Chloe's house and out to Clark's pick-up truck which had, Chloe noticed, undergone a massive transformation from its usually grimy state. Clark opened the door to the cab and Chloe was assaulted by the smell of air freshener. She giggled softly and Clark blushed. 

"I think I went a little overboard," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I wouldn't want you to show up smelling like fertilizer"

"I appreciate the effort" Chloe replied. Clark smiled again and shut the door. He ran around to the other side of the truck and climbed in. 

"So tell me Clark" Chloe said, "should I be afraid? I mean Mari hasn't hired circus performers or anything has she?"

"Well you never know with Mari." Clark chuckled.

"But I will promise you one thing" Clark said seriously, placing his hand over Chloe's, "I won't let anything stop you from having a good time tonight. I personally guarantee you the night of your life".

Chloe opened her mouth, but no words came out. So she just smiled instead and Clark seemed to understand. "Shall we?" he said starting the truck.

"We most definitely shall" Chloe replied. "The night of my life is waiting".


	3. The Gang's All Here

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mari, everything else belongs to some very rich men who don't understand that the Chlark is what makes the Smallville world go round. Enjoy

***** To those who first read this story when it was entitled "Birthday" this is pretty much the same story. There were just some issues with the characters (namely my "Mary Sue" original character) that I felt needed changing. And I'd always intended on changing the title. I haven't changed any plot points and I am feverishly working to finish the fourth chapter. I hope you continue to like the story, and as always please read and review.

When Chloe and Clark arrived at Mari's house they found the party just starting to take off. There were cars everywhere and people milling around on the lawn and porch. Quite a few people greeted Chloe as she walked through the crowd and she noticed that she was getting a little more male attention than usual. Clark noticed too and he instinctively wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders in a move that conveyed "back off". Chloe was torn between feeling flattered and enraged, but decided to let it go. 

"Hey guys what took you so long? Did you decide to have a private celebration or something?" Mari asked, coming up behind them. Chloe noticed that Mari was trying to look angry but there was a glint of hopefulness in her eyes. 

"I was just going for fashionably late" Chloe replied, smiling happily and she saw Mari relax. She almost commented on the ferocity of Mari's mood swings, but thought it best not to insult the host.

"This is really great Mari" Clark said, surveying the twinkling lights and balloons scattered everywhere.

"I do my best" Mari said happily. "Now shoo! Go mingle be young have fun! And if you get thirsty do not hesitate to visit your friendly neighborhood bartender" she said, pointing her finger across the room where Pete stood surrounded by people. At this stage of the game Pete was the most popular guy in the room. 

Suddenly loud music started booming and Clark and Chloe looked around for a DJ. But instead they found Mari standing in front of a large entertainment center, fumbling with a million knobs. After tuning them to her specifications Mari turned around and gave them the thumbs up sign and scurried off towards the kitchen.

"Remind me to find that girl a good therapist" Chloe said, laughing.

"Later" Clark said, surveying the crowd that had been drawn inside by the music. "Would you like to dance?"

Chloe made no effort to conceal her shock. "Clark Kent? Dance? Are you sure about that?"

"Listen Chloe, I told you that whatever you wanted you get. So if you want to dance, I will sacrifice my dignity and dance. I'll just try not to embarrass you".

"Alrighty then" Chloe said grabbing Clark's hand and dragging him out to the dance floor. The song switched as they approached the floor to "I Can Love You Better" by LL Cool J, which was slow enough for Chloe to get away with slipping her arms around Clark's neck as they danced. Or rather as she danced and Clark tilted back and forth keeping in the rhythm. 

Feeling a little adventurous Chloe disengaged her arms from around Clark and turned around so the he was facing her backside. She grabbed Clark's hands and placed them on her waist as the slow groove was replaced with "Hey Baby" by No Doubt, which was a personal favorite it seemed of most of the partygoers. Mari's living room was now packed with increasingly sweaty gyrating teenagers. Chloe grinded into Clark who seemed a bit apprehensive at first but soon got the hint and grabbed Chloe a little tighter. 

Meanwhile Mari was watching from the sidelines with a huge smile on her face. 

"You look pleased with yourself", said a velvety voice and Mari shook inwardly. 

"Lex", Mari said feebly, hoping that she sounded distant instead of nervous. "Do you make it a habit of crashing high school parties?" 

Lex's lips turned up into his ever-present smirk. "You know as well as I do that Clark invited me. Although I must say that I was hurt to not receive an invitation from the hostess. I would never have guessed you to have such bad manners Ms. Wesley". 

"Please forgive me Lex" Mari said sarcastically, " I had no idea you had such tender feelings". 

Lex chuckled and said no more. Mari found herself grateful for Lex's silence. She was normally pretty stable but if there was one thing that sent her into a tizzy it was Lex Luthor. 

She had first met him at one of the Metropolis society functions her parents had dragged her to. She had only been thirteen at the time and he had simply fascinated her. She like every other girl at her posh school was thrilled whenever someone had gossip about him. The tales of his hard partying and womanizing intrigued and enthralled her jaded classmates in a way that none of them quite understood. Lex Luthor was the epitome of everything they had always been taught to avoid, which made him all the more desirable. So it had quite the coo for Mari to come face to face with the man himself. Her parents had presented her to Lex and his father and in true lothario style Lex had reached out for her tiny hand and kissed it, bestowing upon her a wink that set off fireworks throughout her entire body. Mari fondly remembered the moment as her first recognition of her own sexuality. Luckily her parents hadn't really been paying attention to her or they would have noticed that she stood rooted to the spot staring in the direction Lex had gone to for minutes after. 

Two years later when her parents sent and her grandmother to Smallville she had been a little more than shocked to find out that Lex had suffered pretty much the same fate. Fast-forward two years and here they were again, two outsiders looking in. Only now Mari was the one who should belong, but she felt more isolated than ever. A disappointed growl came from one end of the room and snapped Mari back to reality. With Lex following close behind Mari headed towards the group. She was less than surprised to find that the disturbance was over the apparent lack of remaining alcohol. The keg was empty. 

"Seems like that was the shortest 'Mr. Popularity' reign in Smallville high history" Mari snarked.

"What can I say, Pete is best taken in moderation. Otherwise people just overdose. They can't handle the Pete!" Pete grinned, his apparent lack of popularity not diminishing his high spirits.

"Pete your Jack Nicholson needs work" came a voice from behind and the group turned to see that Lana Lang had arrived. As the eyes of most of the male contingent in the room, including Lex and Pete, gave Lana the once over Mari wondered if it would be in bad taste for the hostess to start projectile vomiting. As she eyed Lana's standard issue tight jeans, cowboy boots and peasant blouse Mari wondered how it was possible that Lana lived in a world where it seemed as if the evolution of the push-up bra and the navel as a fashion accessory didn't exist.

Barely taking notice of all the extra attention Lana surveyed the party. "Congratulations Mari, this is quite the turnout". 

Mari mumbled something vaguely resembling "thanks" followed by a few choice words that only Lex could hear. Lex laughed and for the first time Pete realized that he was there. Pete immediately scowled and opened his mouth to speak, but Mari cut him off. 

"Umm Pete could you help me in the kitchen please? I think we've got a few more bottles of something we could drag out", she said grabbing his arm and dragging him away before he could refuse. 

"So where is the birthday girl?" Lana chirped.

"I believe I last saw her in the middle of that mass of misspent youth".

"You mean she was dancing?"

"If that's what the kids are calling it these days".

"What about Clark?" 

"What about him?" 

"Well is he here yet?"

"Yes" Lex replied as his eye rested on something that caused him to smile, "I'd say that Clark has most definitely arrived".

Confused, Lana followed his gaze and quickly saw what Lex had been smiling at. Clark and Chloe were now entangled in a serious bump n' grind to an old school Foxy Brown song and Lana felt herself paling. The way Clark was looking at Chloe, a mix of adoration combined with a healthy dose of sexual undertones unnerved her slightly. She looked to her right, hoping that Lex hadn't noticed her reaction and realized that he had disappeared. "Great" Lana mumbled to herself as she realized that she was in the direct eye line of a visibly drunk football player. Taking one last look at the makeshift dance floor Lana scurried off towards the stairwell, hoping to find an empty room to hide in. 

Having set Pete up with the absolute last alcoholic beverages in her house Mari wandered around her house. The party was an unequaled success. But truth be told Mari couldn't wait until the damn thing was over and done with. Her whole motivation had been to get Clark and Chloe together and as it were that they hadn't left each others side's all night, that situation seemed a little more than under control. Nodding to herself Mari figured now was as good an opportunity as any to sneak away for a little peace. She quickly made her way towards the stairs and ascended to the second floor of her home. As she passed the bedroom that belonged to Lina her grandmother, she heard muffled moaning and female giggling. Shuddering Mari made a mental note to have the room properly fumigated before Lina returned on Sunday night. Continuing on Mari traveled past the two guest rooms, which seemed to be occupied as well. She wondered if she could get a cleaning crew to come as soon as the party was over. Finally reaching her own room she noticed that there was a soft light coming from underneath the door. Feeling furious that someone had invaded her sanctuary Mari angrily threw the door open. 

From his perch on the bed Lex Luthor looked up at Mari, slightly startled by her hasty arrival. Seeing her reaction the smile drifted from his face only to be replaced by his patented smirk. Mari was rendered essentially speechless. In her fantasies she'd always been a lot more suave when this time came, but circumstances being what they were she wasn't exactly sure how to proceed. As Lex stared at her obviously amused Mari struggled, her mind frantically searching for any type of witty response but all she could come up with was one phrase that summed up everything that was happening to her right now.

"Oh shit".


	4. Only the Lonely

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mari, everything else belongs to some very rich men who don't understand that the Chlark is what makes the Smallville world go round. Enjoy

***** To those who first read this story when it was entitled "Birthday" this is pretty much the same story. There were just some issues with the characters (namely my "Mary Sue" original character) that I felt needed changing. And I'd always intended on changing the title. I haven't changed any plot points and I am feverishly working to finish the fourth chapter. I hope you continue to like the story, and as always please read and review.

            "I think I'm ready for a break now Clark" Chloe huffed, wiping a small bead of sweat from her brow. 

            "Already?" Clark asked.

            "Definitely. Unlike you Mr. Kent I am wearing heels and since they aren't my normal footwear of choice I'd like to take a breather before my toes stage a revolt".

            "Has anyone ever told you that you use too many words to make a simple statement?"

            "Has anyone ever told you that I've got a mean right hook?"

            "Ooh feisty. I like it" Clark grinned wickedly as he led Chloe off of the 'dance floor'. "Where to?" he asked.

            "I dunno" Chloe replied surveying the increasingly crowded room.

            "Why don't we try the kitchen? I'm starving".

            "You're always starving" Chloe replied, patting Clark lightly on the stomach.

            Clark grinned, trying to ignore the sensation that Chloe's touch was sending to all the right places. He grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she was in front, and guided them both through the crowd. 

            Chloe pushed open the door and saw that that the room was practically deserted with the exception of a girl on her cell phone convincing her friends that 'everyone' was at this party, and a couple making use of the breakfast nook. Clark immediately grabbed a bowl of tortilla chips and started munching away. 

            "Hey can I get some of that?" Chloe asked, hopping up on the counter top to have a seat.

            "You mean the chips… or something else?" Clark asked, grinning devilishly.

            "Chips now" Chloe said, "everything else…later".

            Clark grinned and handed Chloe the bowl, which she promptly set in her lap. They sat quietly for a while and Chloe marveled at how comfortable this felt. It was like old times with Clark, but then there was something _more_. Something unnamed that just made what they were doing exciting. 

            Chloe reached behind her and found a jar of salsa. Clark couldn't help staring as she dipped brought the chip to her lips and closed her eyes, savoring the favor. He almost lost it when she licked her fingers. Did she know what type of effect she was having on him? He'd always known that Chloe was special, but it had taken him longer to realize that she was very special to him. He supposed that it was a simple case of taking her for granted but he would be forever grateful that he realized how he felt about her before he lost her. He almost felt like apologizing to Chloe for being so stupid about his feelings and putting her through so much. 

            "A penny for your thoughts" Chloe said quietly, her gaze fixed on him.

            " I was just…" Clark started, but he didn't know how to finish.

            "You were just what?"

            "I was just…" Clark paused, deciding that there was no time like the present, "I was just wondering how it would feel to kiss you".

            For a moment Chloe almost laughed, thinking that Clark had to be joking. But one look at the serious expression on Clark's face told her she was dead wrong. Chloe froze. As well as things had been going tonight she hadn't expected this. She knew that she wanted to kiss Clark; she'd be betraying every fantasy she'd had for the past three years if she said anything to the contrary. But she kind of liked where they were at the moment. The not-so-subtle flirting and bubbling sexual tension were starting to grow on her.

            Sensing her apprehension Clark stepped back, "I'm, I'm sorry Chloe I didn't mean to –".

            "No Clark, its not your fault", she interrupted, seeing the pain in his eyes. Chloe felt like an idiot. She wanted Clark more than anything in this world, why was she denying herself?

            "You just kind of caught me off guard", she said, hoping she hadn't completely killed the mood. 

            "Oh" Clark said quietly, he managed a wan smile but didn't get any closer to her. 

            "Clark" Chloe said sliding off of the counter and going towards him, "I'm sorry for getting all 'deep thoughts' on you. It's just that the last few years have been so hard and I guess I'm just not used to getting everything I want. Especially not all at once" she said in a rush, her eyes not daring to meet his. 

            "I suppose I'm to blame for some of that" Clark said sheepishly and Chloe didn't disagree. 

            "So what do we do now?" Chloe asked after a long silence.

            Clark considered it, "Well I'd still like to know" he said finally.

            "Like to know what?"

            "What it would be like to kiss you".

            Chloe smiled, "Well who am I to deny an endeavor with such obvious relevance and importance?"

            "Too many words Chloe".

            "Just shut up and kiss me".

            "Well when you put it like that", Clark mumbled before bringing his lips to Chloe's.  

            As Clark's lips met her own Chloe mentally took back every bad thing she'd ever said about sappy romance novels for she was indeed feeling all the "fireworks" that they promised.  Her heart was racing, her knees felt weak and she felt like spontaneously combusting, but she didn't mind in the least. Clark teased open her lips and gently eased his tongue inside her mouth and Chloe concluded that Clark had the best             mouth on planet earth. But all good things come to an end and Chloe found herself needing a pesky thing called air. 

            Chloe reluctantly pulled away from Clark and couldn't suppress a giggle.

            "What are you laughing at", Clark asked pulling her close again.

            "You".

            "What about me?"

            "Well, you're cute when you're all hot and bothered".

            "I could say the same about you".

            "So was your fact finding mission satisfactory?" Chloe asked.

            "Actually it was inconclusive. I think more research is definitely in order".

            "Mmm, I definitely see your point there" Chloe was interrupted as a group of girls rushed into the room consoling a girl who was crying uncontrollably, "but maybe we could go somewhere a little less…public".

            "Great idea, research this delicate deserves necessitates the utmost discretion".

            "Now who's wordy?"

            "Nevermind that, where should we go?"

            Chloe pondered the thought, deducing that all of the spare bedrooms were most likely occupied by now. She was just about to give up when Clark brightened.

            "I've got the perfect place". Clark said, "Back when we were kids Mari started playing the violin. Well she was so bad that her parents made her a sound proof room to practice in".

            "Well that'd be super Clark, but that's in Metropolis".

            "Chloe, I'm not stupid. But Mari said that she was going to have a part of the basement soundproofed because she likes to hide out down there".

            "You think she did it already?"

            "There's only one way to find out".

            After pouring what was definitely the last drink of the evening Pete wandered around the party. There were more people here than he had ever imagined there would be but for some reason he felt alone. Sure, he knew pretty much everyone here but all of his close friends had gone missing. He'd caught sight of Clark leading Chloe out of the kitchen but there had been too many people in the way for him to see where they went. And he had a feeling that wherever they went, he'd be a little less than welcome to join them. He'd lost track of Lana pretty soon after she got there and he really had no idea where Mari had gone off to. The last disappearance was the one that bothered him the most.  

He'd been pretty good friends with Mari ever since she moved to Smallville. Clark's mother had been a friend of Mari's mother, and so it had fallen on Clark to make sure she fit in. At the beginning he hadn't wanted to be bothered. On first glance Mari was demanding, moody, and just your basic spoiled brat. But underneath all that was a girl that Pete had begun to fall for. He'd come this close to making a move tons of times but something (usually meteor related) usually got in the way. And to add insult to injury, she seemed to have some kind of fixation on Lex Luthor. Pete knew that they had met in Metropolis years ago, but he honestly couldn't understand what the deal was with them. 

"Pete, are you okay?"            

Pete snapped back to attention and found Erica Fox, his date for last years' formal, standing in front of him.

"Yeah I'm cool. I guess I just blanked out for a minute there" Pete recovered, smiling at the pretty brunette.

"Um okay. You wanna dance or something?" she asked casually.

"Um…" Pete hesitated. He really wanted to go look for Mari, but on the other hand Erica was looking mighty fine tonight. "Sure" Pete finally answered. What harm could it do? He'd dance with Erica for a song or two and then go look for Mari. What's the worst that could happen?

Meanwhile in a dimly lit room upstairs…

Mari stared at Lex for what seemed like an eternity trying to remember how to speak English. Luckily Lex broke the silence for her.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space" Lex said casually, "but the party downstairs is a little out of my element".

"No, no problem" Mari stammered out as Lex started to stand. She wanted to tell him not to bother. She'd do anything necessary to keep him on her bed for as long as possible. 

"Don't!" Mari practically shouted, the words coming out more forceful than she'd intended. "I mean you don't have to rush away on my account". 

"Well good, I wasn't necessarily looking forward to heading back to the mansion anyway", Lex said leaning back against Mari's headboard. "Why are _you_ up here though? You have a house full of people".

"I'm not running away from the party, I just needed a breather".

"You needed somewhere to hide".

"What's the difference?"

 "Could be nothing, could be lots of things. Are you going to stand there all night?"

Mari became of the fact that she was still standing by the door, her hand fixed on the knob.

"I promise I don't bite, you don't need to be able to have a quick escape".

Blushing furiously Mari quickly crossed the room and perched herself on the edge of the bed, facing Lex. 

"Am I making you nervous?" Lex asked smoothly.

"Well Lex, it's not everyday I come up to my room and find a billionaire lounging on my duvet".

"Point well taken" Lex said. 

"But" Mari said, screwing up her courage, "I can't say that it's been an altogether unpleasant experience".

Lex actually had the decency to look surprised. "Why Ms. Wesley, I do believe you are trying to seduce me".

"Me? Seduce you? Who was lounging in whose bed?" Mari scoffed. "You did everything but light candles and put on Barry White".

"Well I'll have to keep your tastes in mind the next time I set the scene", Lex said his eyes locked intently on Mari's. 

"You do that " Mari replied her voice practically a whisper. Before she knew what she was doing Mari crawled slowly across her bed. Lex watched, his face betraying no emotion. 

Within seconds Mari was kneeling in front of him, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well this is quite the situation we've gotten ourselves into Mari" Lex said.

"Why whatever do you mean Lex?"

"Well if anyone was to walk in right now-"

"What makes you think that anyone would walk in?"

"Well there is a house full of people".

"True, but I think they might be otherwise engaged and besides why would any of them come in here".

"Well I did".

"But that was no accident".

Lex was silent then and Mira was stunned. She had expected him to challenge that statement because she didn't really have anything to back it up. 

"Why did you come up here Lex?"

Lex sighed deeply and sat up, scooting towards Mari. "Sometimes" he said his face inches from hers, "we all just need a good place to hide".

Having failed in an attempt to find an empty bedroom Lana settled for a bathroom. She'd taken as seat at the large vanity table and had spent the last half hour silently staring at her reflection in the mirror. It had been a long time since she had really taken the time to evaluate herself. The last couple of years had been difficult to say the least. And as it were things looked to be getting stranger. 

Lana sighed as she remembered how Clark and Chloe had looked together. They looked happy and in some ways made for each other. She hated to admit it but she would give anything to be in Chloe Sullivan's place right now. Lana flipped off the light switch and stood, deciding to return to the party, for better or for worse. She blinked rapidly her vision blurred by little round balls of light. Shaking her head she reached for the first door she saw and pulled it open slowly. As her vision slowly cleared Lana couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd walked in on a few couples feverishly making out tonight but this was without a doubt the strangest pairing she'd viewed all night. 

Making sure that she hadn't been seen Lana pushed to door closed and had to work hard to stifle a giggle. Lex Luthor and Mari Wesley making out like rabbits was the most entertaining thing she had seen all night. Composing herself Lana decided that all wasn't lost. If Mari could land Lex Luthor she definitely still had a chance with Clark Kent.


	5. Secrets and revelations

Chapter 5

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mari, everything else belongs to some very rich men who don't understand that the Chlark is what makes the Smallville world go round. Enjoy.

***** To those who first read this story when it was entitled "Birthday" this is pretty much the same story. There were just some issues with the characters (namely my "Mary Sue" original character) that I felt needed changing. And I'd always intended on changing the title. I haven't changed any major plot points. I hope you continue to like the story, and as always please read and review.

* A nice little Chlark chapter, because in the end its always about the Chlark*

            "Ah, relative piece and quiet" Chloe exclaimed as she and Clark descended the stairwell. 

            "Yeah I'm glad we're the only ones who though to come down here".

            "It's probably for the best. Mari's no doubt freaking out about all the people taking 'private tours' of her house" Chloe giggled.

            "Well it's the price you pay for having a party like this".

            "Well its not like she had the party for herself. She only did it because…" Chloe trailed off and felt herself blushing freely. She and Clark smiled at each other for a while.

            "So, where is that little fortress you were talking about?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence. 

            "I don't really know. I've only been down here a few times"

            "Why is that? I thought your moms' were like best buddies. Didn't you guys spend like every summer together?"

            "Well yeah" Clark said obviously uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, "but that was when we were kids. Things have changed a bit since then".

            Startled by Clark's sudden change in demeanor Chloe resisted the urge to press the issue farther; she didn't want to ruin the mood. But she couldn't help wonder what Clark was hiding. 

            "Hey I think that's it" Clark said, pointing to the farthest corner of the room.

            Chloe looked and saw a door with a small square window. "Well there's only one way to find out". 

            They advanced towards the door and Clark grabbed the knob and finding that the door was locked discreetly gave it an extra twist, most likely breaking it, and stepped aside to let Chloe in. Chloe fumbled for a light switch and the room was suddenly bathed in bright light. Although the room was definitely small, there was something comforting about it. There was the small desk, just big enough for a laptop and a couple of books. There was also Mari's music stand, a few sheets of music neatly packed on top. A shelf mounted on the wall held a few more books of sheet music, a small stereo and a picture frame. Clark's eyes rested on the small frame and Clark recognized a picture of he and Mari. They couldn't have been more than seven years old in the picture and Mari's tiny arm was in a cast. 

            "Clark, I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea" Chloe said her eyes wandering, "it seems like this is a pretty private spot".

            "Yeah" Clark agreed, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, "let's get out of here".   

            Clark turned off the lights and pulled the door closed behind them, the guilt washing over him as the door refused to close completely. 

            "I think that couch over there will do quite nicely" Chloe said and Clark refocused on her.      

            "So you're gonna seduce me on a random couch in plain view"

            "Well" Chloe said, pretending to consider it, "yeah! Now come over here Kent". 

            Clark smiled and let Chloe lead him to the couch, but before she could pull him down, he pulled her close.

            "This is crazy Chloe".

            "Yeah, but I don't really mind. I kinda like the crazy. I thrive on it".

            "You're amazing Chloe" Clark said sincerely.

            "You have no idea" Chloe replied as Clark claimed her lips in a ferocious kiss.

            Clark wrapped his arms completely around Chloe's waist and Chloe snuggled into his embrace. Clark guided them back towards the couch and they separated long enough to lie down on the couch. Clark hesitated, not wanting to crush her but Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her. Clark groaned his approval and buried his lips in Chloe's neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. 

            Chloe moaned and pushed her body up to Clark's, wanting to diminish any space between them. Clark's hands were roaming over her thighs, their bodies settled into an easy rhythm. Clark shifted slightly and Chloe came into direct contact with Clark's erection. She gasped loudly and Clark froze.

            "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Clark asked, his eyes round as saucers scanning Chloe's body for any sign of injury.

            "No Clark I'm fine, you just uh startled me a little bit" Chloe said, boldly directing her eyes towards exactly what had startled her. 

            "Oh" Clark said simply, his face turning the deepest shade of crimson she'd ever seen on another person, "that".

            "Yeah, that".

            "I'm sorry", Clark said, more as a question that a statement.

            "For what? Until I freaked out we had a pretty good thing going" Chloe said, kissing Clark lightly for emphasis. 

            "Yeah, I can't disagree with that". Clark replied.

            Chloe sat up straight and faced Clark. "But Clark as much as I want this I don't want to rush it".

            "I would never pressure you Chloe".

            "I know Clark, but I just need to say this, for my benefit as much as yours" Chloe paused, took a deep breath and then continued. "Clark we both know that I've wanted this for a long time but that doesn't mean we can just jump into this".

            "What do you mean?"

            "It means that I'm not gonna be your instant girlfriend. You're going to have to work for it" Chloe said, the spark returning to her eyes.

            "Your wish is my command" Clark said deeply, picking up Chloe's hand and kissing it, his eyes never leaving hers.

            "I'm serious Clark!" Chloe protested weakly, distracted by the fact that Clark was slowly kissing his way up her arm a la Gomez Adams. The kisses sent sparks throughout her whole body. He worked his way up to her bare shoulder and rested his chin there.

            "Is that a good start?" he asked. 

            "Yeah" Chloe said, looking down on Clark's eyes gazing at her adoringly, Chloe was melting from the inside out. Chloe kissed him again and Clark pulled her into his lap, holding on to her like he would never let go, and that was just the way she wanted it. 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 6

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mari; everything else belongs to some very rich men who don't understand that the Chlark is what makes the Smallville world go round. Enjoy.

Note: This chapter took a long time to get out and I apologize. With the holidays and finals I had a severe case of writer's block. Is anyone still reading this? I promise a big payoff is coming soon as I have finally figured out where I want this to go, but I'm dying to hear suggestions on what you guys would like to see happen. As always please read and REVIEW!!! J

            In. Out. In. Out. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. At times like these, Mari theorized, it was important to make sure all the small details were taken care of. She was pretty sure that she had stopped breathing as soon as Lex's surprisingly strong hands discarded of her shirt and began their eager exploration. She wondered how long it would take for her brain functions to cease altogether. But, the feel of Lex's tongue tracing the edge of her bra soon distracted her and she refocused on the task at hand. In. Out. In through the mouth. Out through the nose. 

            "Sorry to interrupt, but what are you doing?"

            "Concentrating". In. Out. In. Out.

            "Breathing is hard work isn't it" Lex teased.

            "You have no idea" Mari replied letting out a deep breath she'd been holding somewhere.

            "I could insert a really corny line about mouth-to-mouth resuscitation but I won't bother".

            Mari let a small chuckle escape and felt instantly relaxed. "Your restraint is greatly appreciated and duly noted".

            "You're cute when you're all flushed like that".

            "I'm glad to know that respiratory failure turns you on".

            "It doesn't hurt that you're half naked".

            "No, I suppose it really wouldn't. Who cares if I die, at least my cleavage will linger on".

            "You know you're really killing the mood".

            "Aversion to necrophilia noted".

            "I had no idea you talked this much".

            "I had no idea you spent your weekends seducing girls at house parties".

            "I'm seeking help for that".

            "The first step on the road to recovery is admitting you have a problem, ten brownie points to you".

            "How many points would it take to finish what we started?"

            "I'm sorry, I had no idea you were on a schedule, I was pretty sure this was the only party tonight".

            "Mari!" Lex growled, more than a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

            "Lex!" Mari returned, thoroughly enjoying watching Lex's frustration grow. 

            "This is getting us nowhere" Lex paused, thinking for a moment, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

            "Well getting this place in order for one thing".

            "I can have that taken care of, have lunch with me tomorrow".

            "Lunch? Breakfast dates and dinner dates I've heard of, but lunch? Isn't that a little mundane for the-"

            Lex cut her off, kissing her passionately. Mari clung to him, grateful that he had given in first. She didn't think she could resist him much longer. Mari wrapped her legs around Lex's waist, and Lex settled in between them. In. Out. In Out. In times like these, a little bit goes a long way.

            *********************************************************

            "No, really it's okay. I don't need any company thanks" Lana said shouted, pushing her way through the crowd, desperately trying to get away from the drunk junior offering to 'make it worth her while'. The search for Clark Kent was proving to be a little harder than she 'd anticipated. She's searched everywhere in the house and there was no sign of either him or Chloe. It wasn't really possible that they had left together was it? Shaking her head violently to rid her head of such an impossible though Lana's eye caught sight of an opening door near the kitchen. She wasn't close enough to see who was coming out but more importantly there was a part of the house she hadn't known existed. With newfound determination Lana took a deep breath and pushed her way through the crowd once more.

            "Pete. Water. Now" Erica gasped as she grabbed hold of Pete's shirt and pulled him away from the dance floor. 

            Pete chuckled and wiped a small bead of sweat from his brow. In spite of the fact that all of his friends had disappeared Pete was having a great time. He'd been dancing up a storm with Erica while getting to know her better. They hadn't talked much since the doomed spring formal and he was happy for the chance to reconnect. Erica was beautiful, athletic, and seemed to have no serious personality disorders, something that couldn't be said for most of the people in his life. 

            "Here ya go" Erica said, returning with a plastic cup of water.

            "Thanks" Pete replied draining the cool liquid in one gulp.

            'Thirsty?" Erica giggled.

            "Yeah just a little bit. I think you were working me a little too hard out there. I had no idea you could move like that".

            "Well Pete there are lots of things you don't know about me", Erica said matter-of-factly, taking a seat on the stairs.

            "Yeah, got any ideas on what we could do about that?" 

            Erica smiled and Pete leaned in, kissing Erica softly. Erica returned the kiss and scooted closer to Pete. He could have stayed that way forever if he hadn't been distracted by the sound of footsteps.

            "Excuse me, can I get through here," a voice said.

            "Yeah no problem" Erica replied lightly, moving over to make room for the person coming down the stairs. Pete looked up just in time to see Lex hurry past them, a slight flush to his usually pale features. Pete's hand balled into a fist as the realization that Mari had disappeared with Lex hit him. 

            "Wow that was random, what on earth is Lex Luthor doing here?" Erica chuckled as her gaze set on Pete. "Pete are you okay, you look like someone just kicked your puppy". 

            Trying to compose himself Pete looked down at the floor. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all. Will you excuse me for a minute?"

            And before Erica had a chance to reply Pete took off through the crowd. As he made his way through the throngs of people his mind raced. Visions of Mari snuggled up with Lex Luthor were driving him insane. All of a sudden the party seemed ridiculously loud to him and he couldn't breath. He pushed through the crowd and didn't look up until a certain female voice called out to him.

            "Pete! Where are you rushing off too?"

            Pete brought himself to look at Mari and he immediately noticed that she had changed clothes. The boots and denim skirt replaced with sneakers and blue jeans, her hair gathered up into a sloppy knot. She had the distinct look of someone who had gotten exactly what she wanted out of the evening. Pete's blood ran cold as his emotions raged between blinding anger and profound sadness. 

            "Hey guys! What's up" Chloe's voice called out.

            "Where have you guys been?" Mari asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

            Thinking of Mari's broken door Clark blushed and looked away, but Chloe saved the day.

            "Oh, ya know, _around_" she replied, stifling a giggle.

            "Oh really" Mari replied her eyebrow arching. "Could you gentlemen excuse us for a second, I need a minute with Ms. Sullivan".

            Momentarily distracted from his own problems Pete smiled at his friend.

            "So I take it things are going well between you and Chloe" Pete said smiling.

            "Yeah, I guess you could say that" Clark said quietly. 

            "Hi Clark, Pete" Lana said listlessly, coming up to them with a sad look on her face. 

            "Hey Lana. Are you alright?" Clark asked his voice full of concern.

            "Oh, I'm alright I guess" she replied sighing, "I guess I'm just not really into the party thing. Everything's a little less fun when you're alone I suppose".

            "Oh Lana" Clark started but Lana cut him off.

            "No really Clark, its okay. I think I'm just going to go outside and get some air. You guys go ahead and have a good time," she said, before walking away, putting a little slump in her shoulders for good measure. 

            "I think I should go talk to her".

            "Are you sure that's a good idea. You have a tendency to piss off Chloe when you go running off after Lana".

            "Pete don't exaggerate, she's really lonely. She just needs someone to talk to".

            "If you say so man, just don't be out there too long. If Chloe finds you with her you're dead meat".

            Clark rolled his eyes and walked away. _Geez, Pete can be such a drama queen sometimes_, Clark though to himself as he reached the back door. He opened the door and saw Lana sitting on an old swing set. He watched as Lana swiped a hand slowly across her face. _Oh no, she's crying_, he thought. What kind of friend would he be if he just left her out here? He'd just be a few minutes. Chloe would never even notice. 


	7. And it All Comes Clear

Chapter 7

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mari; everything else belongs to some very rich men who don't understand that the Chlark is what makes the Smallville world go round. Enjoy.

"Okay spill it".

Chloe took in the anxious look on her friends' face with a serene smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Liar!"

"Tease!"

"Bitch!"

"Tramp!"

"Prude!"

Chloe blushed. "Well not exactly".

"Chloe…you didn't"

"No! Not that exactly…but we did _some_ things".

"Ohmigod!"

"Mari calm down its not like we're the first people to ever make out at a party".

"C'mon Chloe, you know you and Clark aren't just anybody".

Chloe considered that for a moment and sighed. "It was amazing", she said wistfully. "It just finally felt like we really clicked ya know? After all this time it was just so easy. It was so…hey! Why did you change your clothes?"

            Now it was Mari's turn to blush. "I just felt like changing that's all" Mari said quickly, "I though we were talking about you".

            Chloe eyed Mari suspiciously, taking in the sloppy hair, faded t-shirt and complete lack of make-up. Mari had been better put together when she'd gotten the measles last summer, so her current look was completely out of character.

"Mari you're rating a 10 on my bull shit meter. Fess up" Chloe said firmly before a thought dawned on her. "Did you and Pete hook up?"

            Mari looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Pete? Why would I hook up with Pete?"

Lana heard Clark's footsteps approaching her, but did not look up. Squeezing out a few more tears Lana kept her eyes focused firmly on the ground. Even though she'd planned this, even she was a little surprised at how well this was going. Clark was just as, if not more, gullible than she had ever imagined. The fact that he'd run away from Chloe's embrace at the slightest hint of her distress just proved that Clark belonged to her. 

"Lana?" Showtime.

"Clark?" Lana said, pretending to be surprised at his appearance, "what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be enjoying the party…with Chloe?"

"Oh, uh well she ran off with Mari, I've got a few minutes".

Lana smiled meekly and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "You must think I'm so pathetic, sitting out here crying like an idiot".

"No, never Lana. It's good that you can be honest with your feelings like that. I'm just sorry that you're having such a hard time. You must really miss Whitney".

Shit. She hadn't expected him to go there. 

"No, its not that, I guess I just miss that feeling of being with someone I truly care about. Someone I'm meant to be with" Lana put extra emphasis on that last part, bringing her eyes up to Clark's. 

To his credit, Clark at least had the decency to be uncomfortable with where things were going, but Lana wasn't going to give up so easily. Putting one delicate hand on his Lana looked deep into his eyes. "And the truth is Clark its taken me a long time to realize this but" Lana paused dramatically, "the person I'm meant to be with is you".

Clark had to stifle a gasp. His mind raced as he weighed the implications of that statement. He had wanted Lana for so long but things were clicking with him and Chloe, and it was better than he had ever imagined it could be. His eyes refocused on Lana and he was temporarily lost in the haze of her beauty. The uncertainty and longing he saw in her eyes was breaking him. 

_What the hell is wrong with him? _Lana thought to herself. _He should be falling into my arms by now._ For a moment Lana was sacked with an incomprehensible thought. _What if he really does like Chloe more that me? Well, there is only one way to really find out_. Screwing up her courage Lana leaned close, sliding her hands up Clark's arm as she did so. Taking a deep breath Lana went in for the kill. 

The feeling of Lana Lang's lips pressed firmly against his produced a feeling that Clark couldn't quite describe. How did one describe…nothing? The alarms were going off in his head but they weren't exclamations of passion, all Clark could think of was how absolutely wrong this was. Lana felt like dead wood in his arms, when Chloe had felt so warm and full of life. Clark jerked away from Lana and she stared at him absolutely stunned. 

"Clark! What's wrong? I, I thought you liked me?"

"I do Lana, but"

"But what!"

"Well Chloe and I ,we kinda"

"Oh I get it" Lana spat out, visibly angry. "Chloe lets you feel her up at a party and all of sudden you're in love with her! Stop thinking with your hormones Clark".

Clark was shocked at Lana's behavior. Gone was the sweet, quiet girl that he'd thought he'd been in love with all these years. In her place was the mean spirited shrew that was staring at him with venom in her eyes. And as bad as he felt about this there was no way he was going to let her talk about his Chloe like that. 

"Lana I think you need to calm down. You're saying things you don't really mean".

"Really? You're one to lecture about feelings Clark. You've been mooning after me for years and now here I am, giving myself to you and you're just gonna throw all that away!

Standing in the back door Chloe watched the scene in front of her with rapt attention. She'd come looking for Clark and she had definitely seen more than she bargained for. Chloe had walked outside just as Lana had started running her hands up Clark's arms and although she'd expected what came next that didn't make it any less painful. When Clark and Lana kissed her first instinct had been to turn tail and run away, but that feeling was short lived. She was sick and tired of everyone in town acting as if Lana Lang could do know wrong. And her anger was not only reserved for Lana. She was enraged that he would have even come out here with Lana just minutes after he held her in his arms. _Playtime is over_. Chloe thought to herself. She had taken the honorable mention too many times. It was high time that she made it known that Chloe Sullivan was not someone to be played with. 

Mari walked through the party, desperately searching for Pete. He had seemed agitated the last time she had caught a glimpse of him and now she was certain that she knew why. She didn't know how but she had a gut feeling that Pete knew about her and Lex. But she was far more concerned about how he would react. She couldn't believe that she hadn't ever considered that he might have feelings for her. _I mean yeah, he's always really nice to me and stuff but Pete is nice to everyone. And its not as if she sits at home and pines for me, he's the only one of us who actually dates on a regular basis._

The more Mari considered it Pete wasn't so bad of a guy, but she still couldn't let go of Lex. There was just something…something that she really couldn't explain, that drew her to Lex. _But then again, its not as if I could ever have a relationship with him. I mean, he's a billionaire with a notorious reputation, not to mention the fact that he's at least four or five years older than me. My parents are liberal, but not that liberal._

Mari shook her head, this was all to much to deal with right now. Right now all she wanted to do was find Pete and straighten this all out. Lex or no Lex, Pete was a good friend and she wasn't going to let that go to waste. 

Not looking where she was going Mari crashed hard into someone's back. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Mari started to apologize as the person turned around. 

"Pete! I was just looking for you!"

"Well now you've found me"

"Listen, we need to talk. Can we go some where ?"

Pete smiled, "Actually Mari, I don't have too much to say to you at this point".

"You don't?" Mari asked nervously.

"Nope nothing to say at all" Pete said, pulling Mari closer to him.

Pete lowered his mouth to her and kissed her softly. Mari tried to resist but soon found herself unwilling to let go. After what seemed like a lifetime Pete pulled away from her, but leaned back in to whisper in her ear.

"I guess you've got a decision to make", he whispered and then with one final look he turned around and walked away leaving Mari in stunned silence.

Oh shit.


	8. Boiling Point

Chapter 8

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: C'mon lets be serious folks. All I own is Mari…and my unhealthy love for Lex Luthor.

_The long awaited cat fight chapter. Enjoy._

"Well what do we have here?" 

"Chloe!" Clark said, shocked by her appearance, "I, uh"

"Save it Clark. I've got all the details I need", she said, staring directly at Lana who to her credit did not waver.

"Ya think so? Well if you were as smart as you think you are Chloe then you would know that your presence here is unnecessary" Lana paused, shooting a particularly superior look at Chloe, "and unwanted I might add".

Chloe chuckled and then turned to Clark. "Clark, could you give me and Lana a minute? We need to have a little talk".

"Chloe I'm not sure that's such a good idea".

"No Clark, its fine. This won't take long at all" Lana replied never taking her eyes off Chloe. 

"Um, well" Clark hesitated, looking back and forth between the two girls, looking as if they wanted to tear each other apart. This was definitely not the way he had wanted this evening to turn out. "I'll be right inside if you need me", he said, looking directly at Chloe, but she did not return his gaze.

Clark started to walk away slowly, straining to hear if the girls were saying anything, but they both seemed to be waiting until he was out of earshot to say anything. Turning around once more he saw the girls still staring at each other in silence. Lana, her arms folded in front of her, her posture projecting pure confidence. And then Chloe, her face red, hands on her hips, her body language saying that she was five seconds from kicking Lana's ass. Clark sighed; _this is going to end badly._

Clark pushed open the door and walked back into the house. He 'd gotten no more than a few steps when something hit him hard in the chest. He quickly caught it and looked down. He looked at small silver doorknob in his hand and was filled with a renewed sense of guilt. He glanced up and saw Mari standing in front of him, staring at him accusingly. The night had taken a serious turn for the worse. 

            "Just what the hell did you think you were doing Lana? You knew Clark was here with me".

            "Yeah, I knew that Chloe, but honestly I don't see how that's supposed to make me one bit of difference. Clark's always wanted me Chloe, you were just a temporary distraction".

            Oh no she didn't. 

            "And if you think that one night of heavy petting is going to erase all the feelings he has for me then you're much dumber that I thought you were Sullivan".'

            Chloe was momentarily taken aback by the venom in Lana's words. She had always suspected that there was more to Lana than her "wholesome as apple pie" image. Under different circumstances she would have applauded the emergence of Lana's backbone, but at the moment it was just pissing her off. 

            "I hate to rain on you parade princess but Clark never had any real feelings for you. He was just infatuated with your image. Sooner later he would have figured out that you were just a manipulative bitch". 

            "Well that may or may not be true Chloe, but at least I was never like you. Following him around like some little puppy dog begging for scraps. And thank your lucky stars he finally noticed you. All you had to do was throw on a slutty outfit and play porn star. But I guess that is to be expected, look who your best friend is".

            "Lana what are you babbling about?" Chloe asked, irritated.

            Lana smirked and raised an eyebrow, "You mean she didn't tell you? Well while you were off making nice with Clark our gracious hostess was getting ahem, better acquainted with none other than Lex Luthor".

            "You lying little-"

            "Oh please Chloe, why would I lie about a thing like that? I saw it with my own little eyes. Maybe if Mari teaches you some of her tricks you won't have to worry about Clark-"

            Lana was interrupted when Chloe hauled off and smacked her, hard.

Lana gasped and stepped backwards holding her hand to her cheek..

"You listen to me you little idiot. What does or doesn't go on between Clark and me is none of your goddamned business you hear me?" Chloe demanded grabbing Lana by her shoulders. "And while we're on the subject you'll keep your mouth shut about Mari and Lex too. So whatever you think you saw, you just forget it you understand?"

            Rigid from shock all Lana could do was nod.

            "And at this point this should go without saying but since I know you're not the brightest bulb in the lamp I'll spell it out for you. The next time I see you batting your eyelashes within five feet of Clark Kent I will personally see to it that you live to regret it. I don't care if he's walking down the street half naked feeling up every woman in Smallville, you'll steer clear if you know what's good for you. Do we understand each other?"

            Not waiting for an answer Chloe released her grip on Lana's shoulders and backed up a few feet. Looking at Lana's defeated expression Chloe couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

            "Listen Lana, I'm sorry I hit you, but I meant everything else I said. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain I'll keep what happened here tonight between us. Too many other people would be hurt if I exposed who you really are".

            Lana actually looked grateful.

            "There was a time I thought that we could have been friends, but now I'm glad that never happened. I mean with friends like you Lana…." Chloe cut her statement short and turned away from Lana, heading back towards the house. A million emotions were swirling inside her. On one hand she was happy that she had stood up for herself, but she was also disappointed in herself. She had never counted on losing control like that. But as her mind recalled the shocked look on Lana's face she decided that she wouldn't beat herself up over one tiny mistake. Most people would agree that Lana had gotten what was coming to her…most people, but probably not Clark. 

            Chloe sighed, how was she going to explain to Clark what had happened. Should she tell him about all the nasty things Lana had said, and how she had reacted. And if she didn't tell him was she lying to him? _Lying is a great way to start a relationship_, Chloe thought to herself as she reached for the door. She started to push the door open but stopped when she heard angry voices coming from the other side. 

The angry female voice almost definitely belonged to Mari and she wasn't positive but the other voice sounded eerily like Clark's. _What on earth could they be arguing about?_ Chloe listened harder and as Mari was the louder of the two she could make out a few phrases, _this is just like when we were kids….always looked the other way…how could you do this to me!_ Try as she could Chloe couldn't make out Clark's responses. Chloe almost decided to leave them alone and go around to the front of the house, but her investigative spirit got the best of her and she decided that she just had to know what was going on. Taking a deep breath Chloe turned the knob and pushed open the door…


	9. The Blame Game

Chapter Nine

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: C'mon lets be serious folks. All I own is Mari…and my unhealthy love for Lex Luthor.

_Exposition, plot rocks, Baby! Clark, and a trip back in time, you have been warned .Just the ramblings of a talentless hack. Enjoy._

"Clark I am so sick of your excuses! I know it was you so just-" Mari stopped suddenly as Chloe came into the room.

Clark turned around, "Chloe! Are you alright!" he exclaimed rushing to her side.

"I'm fine Clark"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Lana and I had…a little run-in" Chloe said, hesitating about exactly how much to tell.

"Well all I need is one guess to figure out what the fight was about" Mari said and in spite of her obvious anger she managed a small smile. " I take it our side came out victorious?" 

"It was no contest", she said smiling as Clark wrapped his arms around her, "But it seems as if I walked in on another prize fight. What were you guys arguing about?"

"It was nothing really" Mari said before Clark had a chance to speak, "I found out about you and Clark's little field trip and I just got a little heated that's all"

"Yeah about that, Mari I'm really sorry we went back there I really didn't know it would bother you so much".

"No, Chloe you don't need to apologize, I mean how could you have known?" she said lightly. "I mean if I didn't want anybody going in there then I should have locked the door, right Clark?" she asked, her eyes locked dead on his.

Clark shifted uncomfortably and looked away from Mari's piercing glaze. 

"Right well I'm glad that's all out of the way" Chloe stifled a yawn and looked down at her watch. "Wow do you guys realize it's almost 2 a.m.?"

"Yeah well, time flies when you're having fun" Clark said and Mari scoffed at his attempted cheer.

'Well most of the party has cleared out. There are really only a few stragglers left. Everyone else migrated down to Crater lake".

"Well do you need help cleaning up or anything?" Clark asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna clean up the major stuff and then deal with the rest of it tomorrow. You guys go ahead and get out of here".

"You sure?" Chloe asked and Mari nodded, "Well thanks as usual Mari for an exciting evening" she said, giving her friend a hug.

"Anytime Chlo" Mari said, just loud enough for Chloe to hear, "So are you glad you decided to come after all?"

Chloe laughed, "Well there were a few bumps along the way, but in the end it was definitely worth it. Thanks Mari"

"Anytime babe".

Pulling away from Mari Chloe turned around to Clark. "I'm going to go freshen up, and I'll be ready to go in a sec alright?" 

"Sure, I'll be right here but just don't be gone too long" he replied, kissing her lightly. 

"I could so get used to that" Chloe murmured and then walked out of the room. 

After Chloe's departure Mari and Clark stood in silence, neither daring to look at the other. Finally Mari sighed heavily and started cleaning up. Clark moved to help but Mari stopped him. 

"Clark really, I can handle it. Why don't you go in the living room and wait for Chloe?"

"Is this how its going to be between us from now on Mari?

"Clark don't push this all on me, you're the one who made it this way. Ever since I moved here you've kept me at arms length. What did I ever do to you except try to be your friend?"

_She just doesn't understand_. "Mari its…its complicated".

"Well gee Clark that's the understatement of the year. With you it's always complicated. I just don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this. It was almost ten years ago Clark, just let it go".

"Mari do we have to talk about this now?"

"You know what Clark, we do. I'm sick of this crap! I understand why it freaked you out so much back then, but we were kids Clark! I never blamed you!".

Clark buried his head in his hands as it all came rushing back to him…

_"Clark are you sure we should be out here? _

_"Don't be such a baby Mari, we're explorers, so we have to go exploring. If you don't want to come you can go back and sit in the kitchen all day with our mommies"._

_"No! I don't wanna do that Clark, I wanna go 'sploring with you"_

_"Good, now follow me"_

_The kids crept slowly through the woods for nearly an hour, with Clark stopping every once in a while to look around._

_"Clark what are we looking for?"_

_"I dunno, anything"_

_"I don't like it out here, its scary and cold" Mari said, sitting down on a tree stump, her lower lip quivering. The wind had picked up and Mari pulled her thin jacket close around her._

_Clark took a seat on the stump next to her, "Do you wanna go home?"_

_Mari looked at him, her brown eyes as round as saucers, "Uh huh", she nodded._

_Standing Clark extended his hand to her, "Well come on then"._

_Mari just stared at him. "C'mon Mari, no tricks this time I wanna go home too its about to rain see?" he said, pointing a finger towards the darkening sky._

_Mari's eyes followed to where Clark was pointing, but she still didn't look convinced. "Mari, I promise I won't leave you this time" he said, adding a smile for good measure._

_She returned the smile and took Clark's hand. Clark pulled her up and they set off for Mari's house._

_As they started the journey home the sky grew ever darker, the silence of the woods punctuated by ominous rolls of thunder. _

_Mari's hands were gripping Clarks arm especially tight as she was dogging his every step. _

_He would never tell her, but Clark was starting to get nervous too. He didn't know the area around Mari's house too well and he was scared that they had wandered out too far. Suddenly sitting around in the kitchen, drinking lemonade and eating cookies didn't sound so bad. He looked down at Mari's terrified face and his courage rose up. He wasn't a scaredy-cat (no matter what Pete said), and he'd find a way for them to get home. _

_They walked in silence for a few minutes more and then something caught Clarks eye up ahead. Near Mari's house there was a steep hill, a natural ravine that had been made deeper when the earth had been dug up to lay a foundation for new houses. The steep drop was the one thing their parents' had warned them about repeatedly. "Look we're getting close now!" Clark said happily and she relaxed. _

_Just then fat raindrops started to fall. Clark started to pick up speed, walking faster and faster, as Mari's short legs struggled to keep up with him. _

_Suddenly the thunder rumbled loudly and a crack of lightning shot from the sky. Clark heard a loud creak and turned around to see a large tree had been split, with one half hanging on slightly, threatening to hit the ground at any second. Clark was too busy looking at the tree to notice that Mari's hand had slipped out of his. Scared by the lighting she had started to run. Clark spotted her just in time to see her foot slip. _

_Clark started to run, hoping to grab her before she slid down too far. He got to her just in time using one hand to hold on to the ground, and one to hold on to Mari. The rain was turning the ground quickly into mud and they were both sliding, but Clark struggled hard to keep his grip. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through Clark's body. His veins bulged out and started to turn green and the pain was unbearable. Clark struggled to hold on but he just couldn't. He went limp and Mari tumbled down the hill, bumping into tree branches and other ground debris on the way down. The last thing Clark remembered was a flash of light and his father's voice before he succumbed to the darkness. _

"Clark stop beating yourself up about it, you did the best you could". 

That was a phrase Clark could live without ever hearing again. Mari and her parents, the paramedics, the sheriff, everyone told him the same thing. But Clark knew better. He hadn't known exactly what was different about him then, but he knew that he was stronger than everyone else. He now knew that what had caused him to let her go was the meteor rocks, but it didn't make it any easier. Mari had suffered a dislocated shoulder, broken arm, and a sprained ankle from the fall and he had never really forgiven himself. Mari always treated him like he was her hero, but she also had questions. They both knew that there was no way a normal seven year old would have been able to get to and hold on to her as long as he did. 

Mari only asked him about it a few times, but once was enough for Clark. After the incident he distanced himself from her. Mari parents started sending her to summer camp instead of coming to Smallville for the summers and the Kents in general stayed to themselves. They grew up in completely different worlds, reminded of each others existence through the occasional anecdote dropped from one of their mothers. 

So it had been more than a shock to Clark's system for Mari to move to Smallville. He was scared that somehow she would make the connection between him and all the other weird things in Smallville, considering the fact that he was saving someone on a weekly basis these days. 

"Clark! Earth to Clark! Come in Clark"

Clark snapped back to attention and saw that Chloe and Mari were both staring at him. "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a second. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure I guess" Chloe said, her eyes darting back and forth. "Are you guys okay?"

"We'll be fine" Mari said, "you guys get out of here".

"Alright then, shall we go?" Chloe asked. Clark nodded and started to follow her out of the kitchen. Mari watched him walk out of the door and then she slumped down onto a stool. She had definitely gotten more than she bargained for with this evening. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. 

"I'm sorry" Clark whispered.

"Its okay Clark" Mari replied, squeezing Clark back. "You better get out of here, I wouldn't want Chloe coming after me. I think she's got a healthy jealous streak".

Clark chuckled and kissed Mari on top of the head before disappearing again. 


	10. The Morning After

Ten

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: C'mon lets be serious folks. All I own is Mari…and my unhealthy love for Lex Luthor.

I would just like to take a quick second and thank everyone for all the great feedback and your continued patience with my 'slow as molasses" chapter posting. I would work on this all day everyday if I could but as usual, life gets in the way. Enjoy.

_There's got to be a morning after…_

11.a.m – The morning after

**Pete**

Pete sat in the driveway debating his next move. The night before had been a restless one for him. On a superficial level the evening should have been great. The party had been raging and he _had_ hooked up with Erica, who was still by far one of the hottest girls in school. But on the flip side he had totally blown her off, which, he suspected, she had not taken kindly too. Sighing deeply Pete turned off the ignition and sat back in the seat. He wondered if he had over stepped his bounds with Mari, but he just couldn't help himself. "Lex Luthor!" he grumbled, punching the steering wheel. For the life of him he couldn't understand what kind of hold Lex had on her. Pete felt his eyelids drooping and decided that maybe he wasn't ready for this quite yet. He climbed out of the car and headed back towards his house. 

**Lana**

"So honey how was the party last night?"

Oh, so many ways to answer that particular question. She gave Nell the usual sweet smile and chipper "Fine, Nell" and went back to her breakfast. 

"It must have been better than fine" Nell said, raising her eyebrows, "you got in pretty late last night".

_Oh, shut up and stop re-living your youth through me._

"Well actually after the party a bunch of us went up to Crater Lake and hung out some more".

Nell actually had to hide a smile before continuing, "Well Lana you know I'm all for you getting out and dating again, but we don't want anyone to think you're _loose_".

"Don't worry Aunt Nell" Lana said earnestly, "a few guys tried to make a move, but I just hung out with Clark and all my friends". _They should give me an academy award for this shit. _

"Well all right then, I'm going to head into town, I'll be back in a few hours".

"Bye Nell" she called out, before slumping back in her chair, pushing her plate away. 

How could last night have gone so horribly wrong? It was bad enough that Clark had rejected her but then that Sullivan bitch had slapped her. Lana grimaced as she remembered how she had scurried off afterwards when she should have stuck around and gave Chloe what she deserved. 

            But the night hadn't been a total loss. She had run into Greg Peters on her way out and he offered her a ride home. They drove up into the woods and parked. They made out for a little while and Greg had tried to convince Lana to go down on him. Lana smiled as she remembered how she had turned it around on him and convinced him to do the deed instead. It had been exactly what she needed to clear her mind. Afterwards she had cried and told him she 'wasn't that type of girl' and he had done everything but sign a contract in blood to promise that he would never tell anyone what had happened that night. And while she'd had no problem drifting off to sleep last night, this morning was a different story.

            Should she just cut her losses and leave Clark behind? Truthfully there were a million guys who would die from happiness if she took an interest in them. _But that's what makes them so boring! _Clark Kent had been enough of a challenge with his damned determination to do right by Whitney, and now that Chloe had moved in the way it was going to be more difficult than ever. __

**Clark**

Clark stacked the last piece of wood into place and smiled happily. His chores were done for the day and now he was free. He walked outside of the barn and inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh late morning air. Last night had been strange to say the least, but some definite good had come out of it. Chloe. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks as remembered the time they had spent away from the party. All the way home he had tried to apologize for what had happened with Lana, but Chloe hadn't wanted to hear it. She kept telling him that it didn't matter, and after she had threatened to get out of the car and walk home he had finally gotten the message. 

When they finally arrived at her house he walked her to the door and hesitated, even then not sure if he should kiss her. Chloe had solved that problem by pulling him down to her, leaving him with a kiss that he felt on the smile he wore all the way home. He felt like an idiot for mooning after Lana for so long, when Chloe was so wonderful. But, Clark resolved, all that was over now. He was going to make sure that Chloe knew that she was the only person that mattered to him. 

**Chloe**

Chloe padded downstairs, yawning deeply. Being up this early on a Sunday was certainly a foreign concept, but she just couldn't stay in bed. Once she awoke, exhaustion or no exhaustion she needed coffee within fifteen minutes to stave off a major meltdown.

"Hey honey, I thought you'd be sleeping in a bit later than usual"

"Yeah well coffee calls"

Gabe Sullivan laughed and got up from the table to secure a mug of coffee for his daughter.

"Thanks dad" Chloe said, immediately taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"So, late night honey?"

Chloe smiled into her coffee cup, "Yeah, I guess I did get home kind of late".

"Well its not a habit of yours so I'll let it slide this time. I take it you had a good time".

"Yeah I guess you could say that" she answered vaguely

"Honey, I don't mean to pry but is there something you're not telling me?"

Sighing, Chloe put down her coffee and figured now was as good a time as ever.

"Dad, Clark was my date for the party last night"

"And?' Gabe Sullivan might be pretty easygoing, but he knew when his daughter was withholding information.

"And, I guess we're kinds um, well I know that we're….well Clark and I"

"You're dating Clark Kent?"

"Yeah, that" Chloe said, letting a grin escape.

"And this all happened last night?" he asked a look of skepticism crossing his face. 

"Dad! Nothing happened! Well nothing really".

"I just want you to be careful honey. I just don't want to have to put a hit out on the Kent boy for breaking my daughters heart".

Chloe laughed and crossed the room. "Methinks you've spent too much time around Lex Luthor dad, but I get your point. I already told him that I'm not going to rush into anything", she said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"Well you know I've got to do my protective father bit, its part of the manual". 

Chloe chuckled and then yawned deeply. "Ya know what dad, I think I'm not quite ready for the world yet. I'm gonna go get some more sleep".

"Alright pumpkin, I'll see you when you wake up".

Chloe drifted back upstairs and flopped down onto her bed, burying herself underneath the comforter. 

Her thoughts drifted to Clark, and for the first time her daydreams were not of the "I wish" variety but more of the "I can't wait 'til" type. _Life is good Sullivan_ she thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep once again. 

**Mari**

Mari sat in front of her vanity, absentmindedly brushing her hair. Besides the fact that her house was a total wreck, the previous nights events had left her with a lot on her mind. First there was the Clark issue, but she decided that she'd deal with that some other time. The most pressing issue of course was Lex, and on a related note, Pete. She placed the brush on the table and sat back in the chair with a sigh. On one hand Pete's issues really weren't her problem. She valued him as a good friend, and he was a great guy but she honestly had never pictured him as the boyfriend type. Although on the other hand, Lex **definitely** was not the boyfriend type. Mari was distracted from her thoughts by the ringing of her doorbell. She quickly went downstairs and opened the door. 

"Mari Wesley?"

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Mark from Lowell's Cleaning Service. I understand you've got quite the job for us today"

"Well yeah actually but I'm confused. I didn't call for cleaning service yet"

"Well someone definitely did and its all been paid for so if you could just show us where to go, my crew and I will get to work".

            Mari had just finished showing the crew all the various rooms to be cleaned when the doorbell rang again. 

"Hi, I'm looking for a Ms. Wesley?"

"That would be me"

"Okay then, if you would just sign here, I've got a delivery for you"

Mari took the clipboard and signed her name, and the delivery man handed her a plain cream colored envelope with no return address.

Mari immediately tore open the envelope. 

12:30

The mansion.

LL.

Mari smiled a mile wide and tucked the note back in the envelope. She had just enough time to change clothes.__


	11. Game Time

Chapter 11

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: All the usuals apply. All I own is my poor Smallville infested brain and the characters that are created from it. 

_A little Chlark fluff. Happy New Year Everyone!_

            "Yeah Pete, I'd pretty much say you royally screwed up".

            "Thanks for the vote of confidence pal" Pete replied sarcastically, slumping back onto the dusty couch. 

            "But its not unfixable I guess" Clark replied, looking at his friend earnestly, "I mean maybe you could just tell Erica the truth. I mean it can't be that bad, you must have had a good reason to leave her there"

            Pete hesitated, wondering exactly how much he should tell. "Well I had a reason, but I'm pretty sure it won't get me back in Erica's good graces".

            "What was it another girl?" Clark asked jokingly but when Pete groaned and buried his face in his hands, he knew this wasn't a joke. "Pete tell me you didn't drop Erica to go chasing after someone else, that's not your style".

            "I know man!" Pete said, exasperated, "but I just couldn't control myself. When I saw her with _him_ I just lost it".

            "Saw who with who? Pete stop talking in riddles and just give me the story".

            "Mari, with your buddy Lex Luthor".

            Clark was momentarily speechless. Mari and Lex? Surely Pete must be mistaken.

            "I was hanging with Erica and next thing you know I see Lex coming from upstairs, looking smug as all hell. That's when I took off to find Mari…". Pete continued with the story, ending with the kiss.

"Wow that's some story" Clark said, astonished.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't witnessed it myself. Mari and Lex _Luthor_" Pete said, punching the arm of the couch. 

"Clark, in the name of our friendship you've got to tell me you had no idea this was going on".

"Pete I swear I had no idea. I mean I know they knew each other in Metropolis, but I didn't even think they were friends, let alone…"

"Don't even say it Clark, I don't think I could handle it". 

"Well we could just be overreacting, I mean we don't really know what happened up there. Maybe I'll talk to Lex".

"Or maybe you'll just keep your noses out of other people's bedrooms".

Clark and Pete turned and found Chloe standing on the landing, looking at them admonishingly. 

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed, "How long have you been standing there?".

"More than long enough to hear you two gossiping like two old women".

Clark blushed and Pete looked away. 

"Did you know? About…this?", Pete asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't. I was a little concerned with my own life at the time. And even if I wasn't, I'm sure if it was something that Mari wanted me to know about she would have told me".

"Well why do you think she's hiding it?" Clark asked.

"Clark! Why do you assume she's hiding anything? Just because she's not broadcasting it from every rooftop doesn't mean she's hiding".

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I always am" Chloe said, her scowl being replaced with a smile as she took a seat in Clark's lap. 

                                    ******************

            "Clark, do you think Pete is going to be alright?" She and Clark were snuggling in Clark's hammock basking in the sunlight streaming into the barn.

            "He'll be fine" Clark said quickly, for as much as he was concerned about the state of affairs between his friends, he was more interested in spending some one-on-one time with Chloe.

            "Okay, okay" Chloe laughed, "I know when someone's trying to change the subject".

            "Sorry, I just think there are more pressing things for me to deal with right now", he said, nuzzling his face in Chloe's neck.

            "Clark, you're tickling me", she said, grabbing his head and brushing her lips against his. 

            Clark grabbed Chloe and pulled her closer. Chloe shrieked and pretended to pull away when the hammock tipped dangerously to one side. 

            "Clark, no!" Chloe yelled, but it was too late. The hammock flipped and dropped them onto the bar floor , with Clark hitting first and Chloe crashing down on top of him. 

            "Are you alright?" Clark asked.

            "Yeah Clark, I'm fine. Luckily I had a farm boy around to break my fall. Are you okay?"

            "Never better" he responded his eyes locking with Chloe's.

            Chloe smiled and leaned in, capturing Clark's mouth in a slow kiss. Chloe slowly eased her tongue into Clark's mouth and he moaned at the contact. Clark's hands ran up Chloe's body and underneath her blouse, his fingers caressing the smooth creamy skin. His fingers crept father until he reached the clasp of Chloe's bra, and he hesitated, not sure where this was going. 

            Chloe pulled away from him and sat up, straddling him. The mischievous glint in her eye sent a shiver throughout Clark. 

            Chloe's eyes surveyed him hungrily, and Clark decided that at this point she could do anything she wanted to him and he would never complain.                                     

            "Clark, open your eyes and look at me". Clark's eyes shot open; he hadn't realized they were closed. Chloe's face was flushed a deep pink, her hair slightly disheveled, her green eyes wide. Her tiny fingers, trembling slightly, crept towards the buttons on her blouse. She undid the first and then the second and continued on as more and more of her flesh was exposed. Clark's eyes darted back and forth between Chloe's steady gaze and her unsteady fingers. His heart sped up rapidly and he wondered how it was possible that the walls weren't rattling because of the pounding. 

            Finally the last button was undone and Chloe dropped her hands to her thighs. Clark returned to a sitting position with Chloe still straddling him. Without hesitation he undid the buttons on his flannel shirt, tossing it aside. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head. 

            Chloe stared at him silently, her eyes roaming over every muscle of the body she had dreamed about for the better part of her adolescence. She needed to touch him, to hold him close to her, to melt into him. Chloe reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it gently to the side. She bit back a smile as Clark's eyes instantly left her face and she almost swore she could feel the heat of his gaze on her bare breasts. 

            "Chloe god…you are so beautiful" Clark said, his voice barely above a whisper. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him and kissing her firmly. Chloe's hands traveled up Clark's back tracing every muscle, marveling at the tautness of his slightly bronzed skin. She gasped as Clark's hand made contact with her left breast and softly caressed it. 

            "Clark, I think I might die if you keep doing that, but I know I'll die if you stop".

            Clark chuckled against Chloe's lips and hugged her tighter. "Well that doesn't leave me with a lot of options Chloe. You think you could be a little more specific?"

            "I'm sorry, but no. Apparently somewhere between falling on the floor and the tandem striptease I think my brain cells melted".

            "How tragic"

            "Indeed".

            "Well maybe we should cool down, give them a chance to regenerate. I like my Chloe with beauty _and_ brains".

            Chloe's heart flipped at his words, "_my Chloe"_. 'I could definitely get used to that' she thought to herself.

"CLARK, honey lunch is ready!" his mother yelled from outside. "If Chloe and Pete are still here they're more than welcome to join us".

            "Alright Mom!" Clark yelled back and then groaned, "mom has impeccable timing as always"

            "Well at least she didn't come up here, that would have lead to the most unpleasant lunch in Smallville history".

            "Seriously! I can hear my dad now, serving up a mound of platitudes with the chicken salad". Clark reached up and started plucking a few strands of hay out of Chloe's hair. When he was done his kissed Chloe quickly. 

            Chloe smiled and stood up to started collecting her clothes. Clark followed suit and soon enough they were dressed.

            "Ready?" Clark asked.

            "For anything" Chloe replied, slipping her hand into his and they set off hand in hand towards the Kent home. 

Meanwhile outside a very different family home…

            Mari pulled her car into the driveway turned off the ignition, but returned her hands to the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. She looked at her watch and saw that it was exactly 12:28. She switched her gaze upwards to gaze at her reflection in the rear view mirror. On the outside she was prepared. Make-up: subtle, but perfect nonetheless. Hair: gleaming and full, soft waves cascading over her shoulders. The tight black lace top was completely see-thru, but saved from being tacky by the spaghetti strapped tank underneath. Dark denim and black stiletto-heeled boots finished the equation. The only thing that betrayed her confident exterior was her eyes. She had eschewed her collection of variously hued contacts in favor of her own dark browns, and they told the tale of how she was truly feeling inside. She saw the excitement, uncertainty, and worry that was boiling inside her and for one second she considered turning around and going back home. She had just slid the key into the ignition when she heard a tapping on the window. A very serious looking man without an earpiece handing from his ear was standing outside her car. Mari rolled down the window.

            "Good afternoon Ms. Wesley. Mr. Luthor asked that you be taken directly to him upon your arrival. I will take your car and park it in the garage".

            "Oh, um thanks" she said, feeling incredibly stupid. 

            The security guard helped Mari out of the car and took her keys. "Have a pleasant afternoon madam", he said crisply.

            "Thanks" she replied weakly. Mari thought that he would take her cue and leave, but he stood there rooted to the spot, obviously he had been told to make sure that she went _directly_ to the mansion. She turned and headed towards the door and she heard the guard behind her tell someone that she was going inside. Immediately the front door whipped open, with another security guard coming outside.

            "Good afternoon Ms. Wesley, if you'll follow me, Mr. Luthor is waiting in the dining room".

            Mari took a deep breath to compose herself. She knew that this dog & pony show Lex was putting on was completely unnecessary. Lex was trying to prove a point, but Mari wasn't exactly sure what that was. Mari decided that she would not be intimidated. She gave the security guard her most serene smile, something she'd learned from her mother, and nodded for him to show they way. 


	12. A Little Less Conversation

Chapter 12

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: All the usuals apply. All I own is my poor Smallville infested brain and the characters that are created from it. 

*Sigh* I tried to move ahead to another story line, but the Lex was just too much to resist. It gets a little steamy, but in accordance with ff.net rules it's a 'R' rating at its worst.Enjoy. And as usual I proudly acknowledge that I am a feedback slut so please read and review.

The loud crash should have startled her, but Mari was a tad preoccupied with the hands pushing her onto her back to be concerned about the fact that lunch, and everything it was served on was now a mess on the floor. Her hands went to Lex's back and she pulled him down to her. Lex responded and settled himself between her legs, his lips nipping at her collarbone. 

"Lex I think you're losing your touch" Mari said between gasps.

"And why is that" he murmured against her skin.

"Well, I've been here nearly twenty minutes and we're just getting to this point. It stands to reason that your usual female companions never have to wait that long".

"Well lets just say you inspire me to greatness", Lex cooed.

"Bullshit"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That's bullshit"

"You know Mari, pardon me for saying so, but you have a tendency to run off at the mouth at the most inopportune times".

"Aw. I'm sorry Lex" Mari said, pushing Lex away from her and coming to a sitting position, "I suppose you prefer the type of girl who closes her mouth and opens her legs as soon as she hits the door".

"Well, faced with the exact opposite…" Lex trailed off, and in spite of herself Mari laughed. 

"I'm taking it a dining room table isn't your style".

"Well considering the last guy who tried to have sex with me thought he was doing my a favor by putting a blanket down next to his pick-up truck, I'd say this is a step up".

"Shit, I'd apologize for my young male counterparts but why bother? At least you learned your lesson".

"And what lesson is that" Mari asked, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Lex smiled and pulled her close, his mouth inches from hers, "Never send a boy to do a man's job". 

Mari felt her knees get weak at the seductive tone of Lex's voice. Having his arms wrapped around her, his body pressed against hers, feeling his breath on her neck was almost too much too handle. She couldn't believe she'd almost backed out of this. 

"Lex. Bedroom. Now" she managed to squeak out and Lex did not hesitate. 

They took off flying down the hall until Lex stopped at a door, throwing it open and pulling her inside. Mari pushed Lex towards the bed, and he landed with a thud. Lex sat up, intent on pulling her down with him, but Mari stopped him with a glance. Mari took a step back and started to undress.

Within seconds her clothes were in a pile on the floor, only her lacy bra and underwear keeping her being completely nude. 

"You know, I think I could have handled that for you".

Mari smirked and stepped to the bed, standing in between Lex's legs, resting her hands on his thighs.

"What? No snappy comeback"

Mari only smiled and nodded "no", while reaching for Lex's belt buckle.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lex asked, placing his hands over hers.

Mari sighed, "Lex, I wouldn't be here if I didn't".

"Just checking"

"Good. Now be quiet so I can have my wicked way with you". 

Lex chuckled and removed her hands from their perch. "I believe you are mistaken Ms. Wesley. For it is _I_ who shall have my wicked way with _you_" he said deeply as he pulled her onto the bed and beneath him. Mari started to protest, but her words got caught in her throat as Lex reached underneath her and removed her bra in one fluid, skilled motion. His hands immediately went to her breasts, kneading them gently, his tongue caressing the valley in between. 

For what seemed like a veritable eternity Lex teased her, bringing her to the point of ecstasy and then pulling her back over and over. And when he finally entered her she thought she might die from the sheer pleasure of it all. So fast, but she wished he could go faster, so rough, yet amazingly gentle at the same time. Flesh against flesh, so close that she wasn't sure if the sweat trickling down her arm was hers or his. Without warning she felt his strong hand gently rubbing her clitoris, pulling her into her climax. Her eyes were wide open but she was blinded by her pleasure. She wanted to scream, cry out, do anything, but her mind was numb. All she new was this man who was filling her deeply and fulfilling her so completely. She felt as small stab of pain and she realized that Lex's face was buried in her shoulder, his teeth digging into the soft flesh. She wrapped her legs around him and he sunk that much deeper, the muscles in his legs tensing and relaxing with every thrust. He was pounding into her now, getting ever so closer and Mari watched fascinated as he lost complete control. It was almost too much to handle and Mari's fought her instinct to close her eyes at the sight. The Lex she knew was cool, calm and controlled, he was not the man calling out her name in a growl that was almost animalistic in its severity. With a final thrust he gave in and collapsed on top of her, his breathing hard, his body sated. 

Mari lay still, for how long she wasn't really quite sure. She was in a complete and total haze, she recalled a term she'd seen in trashy romance novels. Afterglow. She'd always though the term was kind of dumb, but for now it suited her nicely. She squirmed slightly, hoping to release some of the pressure of Lex's weight and realized when he didn't move that he was sleeping. She'd always heard girls complaining about how guys fell asleep after sex, but in this instance she didn't particularly mind. Mari yawned and stretched and decided that maybe a little nap wasn't a bad idea. She reached down and picked up the comforter that must have fallen to the floor at some point and did her best to cover them without waking Lex. Mission accomplished she lay her head on the pillow and drifted into a deep sleep.


	13. Consequences

Chapter 13

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: All the usuals apply. All I own is my poor Smallville infested brain and the characters that are created from it. 

_Trying to move on. Bask in the return of Lana and Pete. _

"Mari, you're fucking kidding me".

            Mari sighed and turned around to face Chloe who was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking ready to pounce. 

            "Chloe I couldn't have made that up if I tried"

            "You slept with Lex Luthor"

            "Yes"

            _"You_ slept with Lex Luthor!"

            "Yes" Mari said, impatience creeping into her voice, why oh why hadn't she kept her mouth shut? She looked at Chloe's face, flushed to a deep pink, and behind the shock she saw a flicker of intrigue. Chloe was one of the few female friends Mari had, and the only one Mari could trust with something like this. She braced herself for the onslaught on admonitions she knew was going to come.

            "So was he as good as we all imagine him to be?" Chloe asked, the mischief running through her mind evident.

            Mari, obviously relieved, laughed and jumped onto the bed.

            "Oh. My. God. You have no idea how good".

            "Well come on, out with it! I need details woman! Chains, whips, whipped cream, blindfolds, give me all the dirt!" Chloe exclaimed and Mari had to shush her. 

            "Chloe pipe down! If my granny hears you she'll lock me up and throw away the key".

            "Sorry, but come on. You can't keep me in suspense".

            Mari relaxed and became thoughtful. "Well actually Chloe, there was no kinky sex stuff. I mean it started out kind of rough. He threw everything off the dining room table and if I hadn't stopped him I'd probably have splinters in my ass".

            "Ew gross" Chloe said, wrinkling up her nose in horror. "I would have gone for the desk but who knows how sturdy that glass is?"

            "I bet he does" Mari said without thinking and she and Chloe burst into hysterics. "Okay, okay. What next?" Chloe asked when they had both calmed down. 

            "Well then he dragged me up to the bedroom and…" Mari trailed off, her face breaking into a smile.

            "And what?" Chloe asked impatiently.

            "It was wonderful" Mari said with a deep sigh, "better than I ever imagined it could be".

            "Okay so you did the deed and then what happened?"

            "Well he fell asleep, and at first I didn't know what to do. But then I got tired so I figured I'd take a little nap too. So I totally conked out and when I woke up he was gone".

            "Gone! What do you mean gone? He just left you there?" Chloe exclaimed, her disgust evident.

            "Well there was a note. He said he was in his office handling some business, but that he'd be back".

            "So what happened when he came back?"

            "I wouldn't know. I left. I came here".

            "Why?" 

            "At first I was going to stay, but then I got to thinking about how weird it would be. I mean what the hell would we talk about? And when I needed to leave what would I say? 'Well gee Lex, I'd love to burn the sheets with ya one more time but I've got some Algebra to finish before school tomorrow".

"_Mari_" Chloe started but Mari cut her off.

            "No Chloe, don't try to tell me that it would have been alright. You don't know that. Everything was perfect the way it was. There was no reason for me to stay there and ruin it".

            "So now what?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well are you going to see him again?"

            "Chloe" Mari said exasperatedly, "this isn't like you and Clark. There will be no 'seeing' Lex Luthor".

            "Well why not?"

            Mari looked at Chloe as if she was insane. "Chloe are you brain dead! He's Lex Luthor. And I'm…well I'm just not the type of girl he can date. I'm still in high school for chrissakes! It's not like we can go to the Friday night football game and then go make out at Crater Lake".

            "Well you hardly ever do that stuff anyway".

            "That's not the point".

            "It _is_ the point Mari. What you're basically saying is that he's good enough to sleep with and nothing else. You're also saying the same thing about yourself. How would you feel if Lex told you that?"

            Mari looked away from Chloe's piercing gaze and did not answer.

            "Exactly. You'd feel like shit. Mari you and I both know that adolescent crush or no, you wouldn't have slept with him if you didn't have some kind of feelings for him".

            "You don't know that" Mari said weakly. 

            "Yes I do" Chloe said, grabbing the other girl by the shoulders. 

            "But it doesn't matter anyways. I mean Lex probably doesn't want anything to do with me".

            "Mari, I hate to state the obvious, but the only way for you to find out for sure, is to talk to him. Otherwise this is going to haunt you".

            Mari let Chloe's words sink in and she managed a wan smile, "Geez Chloe, when did you become the relationship expert?"

            "Hey, years of watching Oprah and reading _Cosmo_ had to come in handy someday" she said laughing. 

            "Hey Chloe, you wanna go into town and grab some dinner? I'm starving".

            "Yeah well I guess you never did get to eat lunch", she said slyly and Mari stuck her tongue out at her. "But I think you ought to shower and change clothes. Post coital _Eau de Lex_ is not necessarily in vogue in Smallville".

            Lana stood behind the counter at the Talon thinking hard. It hard been nearly twenty-four hours since the party from hell, and she hadn't come any closer to solving her problems. For the most part, she was still in shock that Kent had chosen Chloe over her. That was something she would never have imagined in a million years. Lana had always relied on the fact that no matter what happened in her life, Clark Kent would always be there for her to fall back on. But now that that was obviously no longer the case Lana was stuck at a crossroads. Move on from Clark, or wage war against Chloe Sullivan?

            "Lana? Lana!"

Lana was startled from her private reverie by a familiar voice.

            "Hi Pete" she said listlessly.

            "Hey yourself" Pete said flatly. "I hope the landing wasn't too hard".

            "What are you talking about" Lana asked, clearly confused. 

            Pete smirked, "Well you look like you were somewhere else. Like you were floating on a cloud or something. Are you okay?"

            For a second Lana hesitated, not sure how much she should tell. After all, Pete was Clark Kent's best friend, and an equally close friend of Chloe's. There's no way he would be on her side. Sighing deeply she said, "Pete, did you ever have one of those days where you'd be thankful if the ground opened up and swallowed you whole?"

            For a second Pete was quiet and Lana feared that she'd said too much. She was just about to pretend she was joking when Pete said, " A hole in the ground? You won't get too many style points for that. I'd always figured a firing squad would be a much better way to go". 

            Pete's eyes locked on hers, and behind the seriousness she saw a crinkle of a smile forming in the corners of his eyes. Lana let a giggle escape and Pete joined in. Soon they were both laughing hysterically to the point where Lana had to wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks.

            "Ross, I think its time we had a little chat. The coffee's on the house".

            Hours later Lana flicked off the lights and headed towards the front door of the Talon, locking it on her way out. Although it was only a little after ten, Main Street was dead as could be. Normally the quiet bothered her, but now it was slightly comforting. The slight chill, a sign of the impending fall, invigorated her as she inhaled the fresh air. She'd spent quite a while talking with Pete while she finished up her shift and it had given her a new perspective on things. He'd been surprisingly candid, telling her about his Mari-Erica problem and how he regretted the way he'd handled things. He was scared that in the process he'd lost a potential girlfriend and probably alienated one of his good friends. Eventually he coaxed out the story of her fight with Chloe out of her, and even though she suspected that he already knew all the details, she felt better talking about it. Hearing herself admit to the way she acted surprised the both of them. Eventually Pete had to go home and Lana had busied herself with closing down for the night. 

            But out here, in the clarity of a starry night, Lana knew what she had to do. A beeping horn pulled Lana out of her thoughts. Nell was waving her towards the car and Lana quickly jumped inside. 

            "Did you have a good day honey?" Nell asked.

            "Actually, aunt Nell today wasn't a good day. And tomorrow might not be either, but I've got a feeling things are looking up".


	14. All's Well that Ends Well

Chapter 14

"Blow the Candles Out"

A Smallville story by Xica

Characters: Clark, Chloe, Pete, Lana, Lex, and Mari 

Disclaimer: All the usuals apply. All I own is my poor Smallville infested brain and the characters that are created from it. 

_Finally it is finished. Now I can finally move on to something else…but I'm not above a sequel. Thanks for all the continued feeback  You guys really inspired me to get this thing done. _

**_5.27.03 - UPDATE_**

_Just a little update. I wanted to flesh out some things that I felt were rushed in this last chapter, but nothing has really been changed. I also want to clarify the fact that Mari does not really know what the deal is with Clark. Based on the incident in the woods, and the fact that she's not completely blind (the way everyone in the SV canon is) she knows that something is weird about Clark. As would anyone who spent a great deal of time with someone who was constantly rescuing people and doing things that no human could possibly do. I'll write something to make that a little more obvious in the sequel. My point with the sequel was to get more into the Clark/Mari thing, but I figured everyone would want the Chlark instead. Thanx for all the love everyone. _

_Several months later…_

            "You know she's going to kill us for this right?"

            "Paybacks a bitch. I told her I didn't want a party and she gave me one anyway"

            "Well as I remember it, things didn't turn out too bad in the end"

            Chloe turned away from her work and faced her boyfriend. "I definitely agree with you on that one" she said as Clark pulled her close. 

            The last few months had been interesting to say the least. Ever since her birthday she and Clark had been nearly inseparable. In the interest of spending more time with her Clark had taken a more active role at The Torch, and had found that he had a talent for journalism that went beyond typing up the lunch menu. 

            Having Clark at helping out at The Torch took some of the stress off of Chloe and she'd been able to express some of her other interests as well. As it turned out Chloe had a natural talent for painting. As a result Clark's barn walls were covered with Chloe's artistic expressions. 

            "Why is it that every time I see you two you're pawing each other like horny rabbits?" 

            The couple turned to find Lana staring at them, her arms crossed, an amused smirk on her face. Recent events had seen a completely different Lana Lang emerge from the lacquered pink shell of her former self. Lana's long straight mane had been chopped short. It's raven hue shocked by the bright streaks of color running throughout, her cowboy boots and peasant blouses replaced by Pumas and funky t-shirts. The tight jeans however, survived the transformation.

            "Could it be because you're _always_ around?" Chloe asked in mock annoyance.

            "Listen _roomie_, its not my fault Clark conveniently forgets his own address everyday after school. If you would just make proper use of the old darkroom at the _Torch_ we wouldn't have this problem".

            Clark laughed, and turned his head away to hide the color rising in his cheeks. It was hard to believe that Chloe and Lana were now friends, let alone living together after everything that had happened between them. It was a true testament to the type of woman that Chloe was that when Lana had almost had to leave Smallville, Chloe had stepped in and come to her rescue. Lana had been intensely grateful and after a bit of a bumpy start the two had become quite close. Of course it didn't hurt that Lana had done a complete 360 on the personality scale and was obviously no longer after Clark. 

            "Speaking of _extracurricular_ activities" Chloe said with a smirk, "will your better half be joining us this evening?".

            Lana smiled and blushed.

            "I'll take that as a yes" Chloe laughed. During a weekend visit to visit her aunt in Metropolis Lana had met a guy who lived in Nell's apartment building. Lana had immediately flipped for him, but in a complete role reversal he hadn't seemed at all interested. Eventually she bit the bullet and asked him out on a date, and the rest was history. Although Lana admitted that the frequent drives to Metropolis were a constant pain in the ass, it was more than worth it. Adam had taken the time to get to know the girl behind the perfect façade and in turn he had helped her discover who she really was. 

            "I just talked to him a few minutes ago. He'll be here just in time". 

            "Alright everybody, I'm here! The party can officially begin!" Pete said as he strode into the dining room. 

            "Get over yourself" Chloe said in mock disgust, unable to stop a small smile from escaping. "Wow, Erica you look great".

            "Thanks" Erica replied, smiling broadly lacing her fingers through Pete's. Chloe smiled at the gesture, thankful that Pete seemed happy. After the party Pete had withdrawn from the group for a while. He'd plead that he was just busy, but everyone knew better. He'd had a long heart-to-heart with Mari, and while their relationship was less than stable, they were at least friendly again. Clark had done his best to pull Pete back in, but between his responsibilities at the farm, his new role at the Torch, spending time with Chloe, he hadn't done a very good job. Interestingly enough it had been Lana who'd had the most impact on Pete. No one else in their group knew about their long evening chats at the Talon, and neither of them felt the need to tell. Eventually Pete made amends with Erica, and while they weren't a couple, they did go out together occasionally. 

            "So what's the ETA on the birthday girl?" Lana asked, curling the ribbons on a bunch of brightly colored balloons. 

            "Lex went to pick her up, they should be here any minute now", Clark said.

            "So how did you guys keep this a surprise anyway?" Pete asked.

            "Well Mari thinks that Lex is taking her to Metropolis for dinner. After he picks her up he's going to pretend that he needs to come back to the mansion on the way and voila! Here we are with the perfect birthday dinner".

            "Sneaky" said Lana, "I like it".

            "That's my girl" Clark said, throwing an arm around Chloe, eliciting a groan from everyone in the room. 

            Lex stood at the door seized by a curious case of total paralysis. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Not necessarily the part about the birthday party, but everything else. He hadn't been necessarily surprised to find his bed empty when he returned on that day, many months ago. But what did surprise him was the sense of loss he felt. He'd played the situation with Mari as a moderately staked cat and mouse game. Truthfully he hadn't thought far past what would happen once he got her into bed. He never did. But when he woke up next to her, the last rays of sunlight playing on her skin his head threatened to explode. He'd leapt from the bed as if it was on fire and hastily scribbled a note, saying he was 'working', when in truth he'd retreated to his office to think. Almost an hour later he realized that he'd probably been gone too long and he crept quietly back towards his room, only to find that she was gone. 

            Days passed and he ventured out, only to his office at LuthorCorp. He screened his calls, and didn't know whether to be relieved or saddened by the fact that she didn't call. On day three of his standoff he received a visitor.

                                    *********************

            "Hi Clark" Lex said recognizing the heavy footsteps without even looking up. 

            "Uh, hi Lex" Clark stammered out and Lex sighed. This was not going to end well. "I tried calling, but…"

            "Well I haven't exactly been up for visitors" Lex replied, swiveling in his chair to face Clark. "Have a seat".

            "Thanks" Clark said, quickly sitting down.

            They sat in silence and Lex studied his friend and for the first time Lex truly took into account how strange his relationship with Clark must look to people. What on earth could former Metropolis playboy turned businessman Lex Luthor have in common with shy, awkward farmer's son Clark Kent? To be completely honest, nothing really. But there was a bond that held them together. Clark had saved his life, on more than a few occasions and it had forever linked them. 

            "So what can I do for you Clark?" Lex said even though he had a feeling he knew exactly why the young man was here.

            Clark's eyes went wide as saucers at Lex's unaffected tone and Lex almost laughed. "Lex, I don't mean to pry and you can tell me to but out if you want, but there was a rumor going around and I…I just wanted to know if it was true".

            "Wanted to know if what was true?" Lex challenged.

            Clark paused and took a deep breath; he couldn't believe Lex was going to make him say it. "Did you…I mean is there…what's going on with you and Mari?" Clark finally sputtered out. Lex was tempted to tell Clark the truth, but he decided he needed to know what exactly Clark already knew. 

            "What would make you think there was?" 

            "Well Pete said he saw you coming from Mari's room, and that Mari had changed clothes and then and I think Chloe knows something but she told me to mind my own business and Mari has been acting really weird the past few days and nobody knows what to do" Clark said in a rush of words and Lex could no longer contain his laughter. His life had become fodder for high school gossip. 

            Clark was relieved that Lex was laughing; maybe all of this was just a big misunderstanding. He couldn't wait to tell Pete how paranoid he was being. 

            "Well as _convincing_ as that argument is Clark I don't see how it proves anything", Lex said with a smirk, watching the relief flood over his friends face. But he realized that whether it was Clark's business or not his friend would find out what happened. He thought of Clark as his best friend, but he wondered how loyal Clark would be if he told Clark something he desperately did not want to hear. 

            "Yeah I guess not", Clark said smiling, visibly relaxed. He trusted Lex, but sometimes that trust didn't expand to the people in his life. He felt sometimes like he needed to protect Lex from his friends and family and vice versa. Clark thought that it would be best if those parts of his life never met. Whenever they did, it always ended with someone getting hurt. 

            "But Clark I won't lie to you" Lex started to say and Clark froze. "Something has transpired between Ms. Wesley and myself, something very personal" Lex elaborated, placing extra emphasis on his last word. Clark seemed to get it, and he stared at Lex his eyes wide. "Is that why she's acting so strange?" Clark asked and Lex shrugged.

            "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her since…it happened".

            "Why not!" Clark demanded, and at any other time Lex would have found this overprotective streak endearing.

            "Because _she_ walked out on me Clark".

            "What do you mean?"

            "Do I have to draw a diagram for you?" Lex spat out, visibly angry. "She snuck out of here, without so much as note".

            "Did you try talking to her?" Clark asked rationally.

            Lex was at a loss for words; he didn't want to admit to Clark his failure to own up to his problems.

            "I didn't think so. She's been walking around for days, acting like her world is falling apart and you're sitting here like everything is alright with the world"

            "Do you think this easy for me!" Lex said bitterly, his restraint going out the window. 

            "I haven't seen anything that would indicate otherwise" Clark said, surprised at the iciness in his tone. Lex stood pushing his chair out from behind him. He stormed out of the room and Clark followed him. 

            "You can't run away from this Lex!" Clark yelled from behind him. "She deserves better than this". And at that Lex stopped short. He turned and faced Clark, a look so sinister on his face that it halted Clark immediately. "Does she Clark? How do you know what she deserves? She knew exactly what she was doing when she showed up here and I gave her plenty of opportunity to back out. I don't know what she's led you to believe Clark but she's no sweet, innocent girl. If I didn't know better I say she was a pro-" and even as he said the words, he knew he didn't mean them He regretted them even more as he saw the anger flash in Clark's eyes, and felt the pain of Clark's fist connecting with his jaw. Lex went flying to the floor.

            "Clark! What are you doing?" a female voice screamed. Clark looked up from Lex's collapsed form to see Mari standing at the end of the hallway, a look of horror on her face. Her eyes darted back and forth between Clark's still clenched fist, his eyes, and Lex's body. She ran to Lex's crumpled body and flipped him over, eliciting a groan of pain. He wasn't unconscious, but he wasn't entirely coherent either. Clark crouched near her.

            Mari turned her gaze away from Lex and her eyes locked with Clark's. "You could have killed him Clark. We both know that", she said somberly, a flicker of understanding passing between them and Clark started to apologize. 

            "You don't need to apologize Clark, I heard what he said. He deserved it"

            "He didn't mean it Mari" Clark said earnestly.

            "I know, but that doesn't excuse it. He still said it, and it still hurts. Do you think its broken?"

            Clark focused in on Lex's face. He scanned Lex's jaw and saw no sign of a break. "Umm I don't know, we'd better get him to the hospital anyway, just to be on the safe side".

                                    *****************

            Months later the events of that evening still haunted the three people involved. That night, after they left the hospital, Mari and Lex returned to the mansion. They'd talked for hours and the end result had been that they wouldn't see each other anymore. It was just too complicated. Clark had greeted the news with relief, but a tad bit of skepticism. He didn't believe for a second that things were resolved between them but at Chloe's insistence he had let it go.

 For Mari's part, she'd done her best to move on. She joined the Torch staff in an attempt to occupy her time. She was as popular as ever with the male population of Smallville high but it didn't matter. No one ever came close to matching the thrill of her short affair with Lex Luthor. She wondered privately if anyone ever would. 

And on the outside Lex seemed to come out of it unscathed. His world returned to business as usual. He had apologized to Clark and things returned to normal between them. He had brief flings with various Metropolis socialites, women who were more his equal. But none of them had the same effect on him as the smart mouth teenager that had touched him in a way that he had never thought possible. And the worst of it all was that even though he saw her every now and again, he _missed_ he terribly. When he caught glimpses of her, laughing with her friends at the Talon or walking through town something inside him lurched. But the thing that bothered him the most was the things that he didn't know. He didn't know what made her laugh, or what scared her. He didn't know what made her happy, or what soothed her soul. But these desires he kept hidden, until the day that Clark had approached him to help with Mari's dinner and he leapt at chance.

**********************

"C'mon Chloe, I just need to change clothes real quick and then I'll be ready". 

"Sure, fine, whatever. You mind if I hop on the 'net real quick?"

"Mmff fwores lot" Mari called out, her voice muffled as she pulled her sweater over her head and stepped into her bathroom. 

Chloe looked at her watch, knowing that it would be more than a few minutes before she went anywhere. A few clicks on the mouse brought her to the website of the "Daily Planet". Chloe was reading a feature story about insider trading when the phone on Mari's desk rang. 

The bathroom door flew open and Mari yelled out, "would you get that for me?" over the running water, "I've got cleanser all over my face". But the phone continued to ring. 

"Chloe?" Mari called out. Receiving no answer Mari quickly rinsed off her face and rushed back into her room, finding Chloe staring at the phone in her hand. 

"Chloe, what is it?"

"It's Lex" Chloe said blankly and handed the receiver to Mari. 

Mari quickly pushed the "talk" button, but was hesitant to actually speak. She had no doubt that Lex would wait. He could be patient/stubborn in that way. She felt a hand encircle hers and she found that Chloe was sitting on the bed next to her. She nodded thanks to Chloe and then heaved a heavy sigh.

"Hi Lex".

Silence.

"Lex?"

"Yeah, I'm here".

"Sorry, it took me so long to pick up, I just…" she trailed off.

"I understand".

"We need to talk" she said, at the exact time that Lex said, "I've missed you".

Mari's fingers began to tremble as she processed the words she hadn't been aware she wanted to hear.

"When can I see you?" he asked.

"Now" she replied. 

"I'll be there in ten minutes", Lex replied, "….and Mari?"

"Yes Lex?" 

"For both our sakes, put on a turtleneck or something".

In spite of herself, Mari laughed. "I'll see what I can do about that". 

After she hung up the phone, Mari sat still for a while. 

"Mari?" Chloe said.

"He wants to talk".

"Are you ready for that?"

"I've been ready since the second I walked away from him". 

"Do you want me to go?"

"In a little while. I think I still need some moral support".

"I'm here for you".

"I know" Mari said quietly before collapsing into her friends arms and sobbing. Months of heartache, anger, and confusion came streaming out of her in a seemingly endless stream. She didn't stop when Clark called, wondering why they hadn't met them for the movie, nor when Chloe went downstairs to answer the doorbell. Only when a familiar strong hand placed itself on her shoulder did she stop. The warmth of Lex's touch had a calming effect, and she lifted her face to meet his gaze. 

The sight of Mari's puffy red eyes and tear-streaked face was almost enough to send him fleeing. He knew in his heart that he would make it a personal mission to severely punish anyway who ever made her feel this way. He wasn't sure how to reconcile himself to the fact that his own cowardice had brought them here. He sank down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. There were a million things he should say, any number of gestures he could make, but for right now, holding her in his arms was enough. Everything else could wait. 

Eventually they had left Mari's house and traveled back to the mansion, in the interest of privacy. He'd held her for hours while they talked. He asked her all the questions that had been eating him up inside. But restrained himself from being anything but friendly. It was just too soon.  Ever since then he'd talked to her every day and they'd regained a tentative friendship. 

Now here he was standing on her front porch, a bouquet of seventeen perfect red roses gripped in his hand, under the guise of stealing her away to Metropolis. He forced himself to snap out of it and he tentatively rang the doorbell. After a few seconds he heard her heels clicking on the floor and his heart started to beat faster.       

The door swung open and Lex felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Hiya Lex" she said lightly. 

"You look beautiful", he stammered out.

"Its not too much is it?" she asked, giving a little twirl. "I know we're only going to dinner, but it _is_ my birthday after all".

"You look perfect" Lex said, hoping his voice wasn't really as shaky as it sounded.

"Are those for me?" Mari asked, eyeing the bouquet of roses hanging limply at his side. 

"Oh, yeah" Lex stammered out slightly. _Get it together Lex! _ He reprimanded himself. Schoolboy nervousness was not his style. 

"They're beautiful", she said taking the roses from him and inhaling deeply. "I've always wanted a big bouquet of roses. I love them Lex". 

She looked up from the bouquet and smiled at Lex and it was just too much. His eyes lingered on the curve of her lips and he remembered all too well how they had felt pressed up against his. His palms itched to caress her skin, his fingers ached to tangle themselves in her hair. He felt his resolve coming back, he had to have her, preferably now. 

"Lex are you okay?" Mari asked, noticing the flush in his skin.

"Never better".

The exquisite bouquet of roses went smashing to the ground as Lex pressed his lips to Mari's in a frenzied kiss. He pulled her body close to his and it felt so familiar as if the last few months had been a bad dream and he had never really let her walk out of his life. After what felt like an eternity Mari pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Took you long enough" Mari said with a smile. In reply Lex kissed her again. Mari stepped backwards pulling him into the house with her. 

"Mari we can't do this now, we've got to go…"

"Back to the mansion?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I've got my sources. My little 'surprise party' is going too have to wait" she said rubbing her body against his. "Something 'came up' that needs my immediate attention".

"You're a naughty girl Mari".

"I learned from the best" Mari replied, gasping as Lex picked her up and carried her towards the stairs. 

"Happy Birthday Mari" Lex whispered in her ear. And indeed it was.


End file.
